Golden Wings and Emerald Rings
by SarcasticFangirlHorde
Summary: Harry met Gabriel when he was eight, though he knew him by Loki then. Who would have thought the two would get into so much trouble when when the apocalypse hadn't even started yet! Story starts in book 1 of HP and continues forward.
1. Prologue

Author's note:

Hello people! This is my first fanfic so please be kind. Though if you aren't I don't particularly mind, as it means you have an opinion, which means your read my story, which is good. Don't worry this is just the prologue so the other chapters should be longer. I hope this is enjoyable!

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. Even my ideas own me more than I own them, and what controlling little things they are, all hoarders too.

* * *

Unlike most of his brothers and sisters, Gabriel listened to prayers sent to him. He even listened to the more general prayers that humans sent out. No, he didn't respond to most of them. But hey, at least he didn't just ignore them like the vast majority of his siblings. Plus, once in a while, when he felt like it, the archangel turned trickster answered a few desperate pleas. Whip up a miracle, smite a dick or two, make a kid's day, the works.

He had to be careful though, the heavenly host may not take field trips to earth anymore but he was sure they would make an exception if they caught wind of him. Besides, his legions brothers and sisters weren't his only problems.

Gods and Goddesses from all over also payed special attention to each other. To have one of them find out his old identity would be inconvenient to say the least. His angelic miracles couldn't be obvious, not when his brothers and sisters weren't around to take the blame.

But, today, Gabriel was in a particularly good mood. A stuck up german hunter was now a poodle, three corrupt business men had suffered varying degrees of trickster humor and Gabriel was Bored. Yes, that definitely needed capitalization.

So, as he usually did in such occasions, he listened to human prayers to see if there was anything he could do. Power-nope, money-nope, something about family-boring, good luck-boring, safety-eh, message to a lost loved one-double nope, was that a serial killer? Gabriel sighed, he was just about to give up and start checking prayers sent to him as Loki, even if those tended to be a bit disturbing and cultish more often than not. Then he heard a little voice crying for help. The trickster was pretty sure the kid didn't even know he was praying. Sounded like fun.

Zeroing in on the location of the not-prayer, the ancient being snapped his fingers. He appeared just outside of a church on a park bench, Gabriel looked around, shoving a handful of chocolate chips from a bag in his lap into his mouth. The sun was shining bright overhead, birds were chirping, only a few wisps of cloud marred the blue sky overhead and a small whale and his posse of piglets patrolled the streets. The morbidly obese child in front called out pathetic taunts to another, as of yet unseen, child. It was almost adorable how intimidating they weren't.

The ex-archangel stood, popping a few more chocolate chips into his mouth, and proceeded through the church's open doors. A quick pulse almost non existent and heavily disguised grace revealed the origin of the makeshift prayer to be curled up and hiding among the pews. It also identified the one who had called out to be a small child, an injured child.

The boys he had spotted before looked like bullies. They were the most likely cause of the injuries. Still, the boy could use a healing. Gabriel could heal him from here but . . .

Carefully walking forward, Gabriel knelt down by the child. He, the boy, was small. Too small to be healthy or natural with ratty, dirty black hair and ugly, cracked, wide rimmed round glasses that were held together by tape in several places. His clothes were stained and, leeched of color. If needed, the boy could probably find a few sticks and use them to pitch a tent. The boy was cradling his right arm to his chest and looked as it he had two black eyes over his right eye. Scraped knees elbows and hands had added a slash of red to the practically colorless clothing he wore.

Gabriel frowned, this was a bit much for your average neighborhood bullies. A pulse of trickster magic revealed that a lot of the dirt in the boy's dark hair was actually dried blood. Another thing it brought to the trickster god's attention were the bruises that formed constellations on the small body.

Beyond everything, the most attention grabbing thing about the too small child were his eyes. They were a frightened, wary, rippling malachite green. The boy stared straight into him, eyes hard and icy, judging, calculating, hidden.

"Hey kiddo" Gabriel started, his tone light and, with any luck, reassuring "what's your name?"

The boy looked as though he was contemplating something, gaze momentarily even heavier.

"Harry" the child spoke quietly, though not timidly, a hint of steel entering his voice, as though he expected to be challenged on this fact. Storing this away for later contemplation, Gabriel continued.

"Well then, my name's Loki. Harry, would you mind telling me who hurt you?" The ex- archangel smiled.

"My cousin Dudley and his friends" Harry answered, although this answer was delayed it wasn't as large a pause as last time and the boy's tone was softer, more practiced, and no less wary.

Gabriel frowned internally. Despite his own experiences around the subject, he strongly believed that family should look after each other.

"What about your parents?" Gabriel's tone was softer, anger muzzled for the time being.

"My parent's were irresponsible drunks who died in a car crash taking me to the orphanage." The boy muttered, tone unchanging as if repeating something he'd heard repeated again and again. Gabriel hid a wince, guess that was the wrong question.

"Who are you staying with? Don't they care that your cousin is bullying you like this?" Gabriel tried again. Though he felt he knew the answer, Gabriel knew better than to jump to conclusions.

"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia don't care." Harry's voice was filled with his resentment and a sense that he had accepted this as simple fact.

Gabriel though for a moment "How old are you kiddo?"

"Almost eight" this was said without hesitation and with a hint of pride.

"Well then" the trickster smirked, wrapping trickster magic around the boy. Recently, a few tricks ago, he had met a nice elderly couple who had never had children of their own but desperately wished for one.

He snapped his fingers to send the child to their living room.

Nothing happened.

He snapped his fingers again, this time putting double the juice into it. Nada.

Snapping out his wings, one of the few untraceable angelic benefits he still enjoyed, Gabriel scooped the kid up and stood. He really was a cute little tyke, even if the way he squeaked at the sudden movement reminded him almost painfully of a few of his youngest siblings.

With a powerful flap they were off! Or not. No, there was something keeping him, or at least the kid, from taking off. The list of things that could keep an archangel, no matter how diminished his grace or how forsaken his title, grounded was short. Significantly shorter than the list of things that could keep a trickster powerless. The number of things that could do both he could count on both hands.

Two were out because the only people that could cast them were long dead. Another because it had to be cast at a very specific location on a spring lunar eclipse. A fourth because it required all participants to be of age. Yet another was cast out because it required ingredients that Hecate herself would have to spend centuries looking for or cultivating. Two others were iffy but not impossible, one because he was pretty sure the knowledge had been lost and the other because it required a human and two goat sacrifice.

The most likely candidate were location binders set to blood wards. Simple for a god to set up, draining and very difficult for a magical human to put into place and excruciatingly painful for anyone else to attempt. The kid had mentioned an aunt and an uncle, blood relatives most likely, so it really wasn't all tat far fetched. The only question was why. Right now though, that didn't really matter. Now, it was time for one of his favorite kind's of decisions, the impulsive kind!

"You got lucky kiddo, look's like you got yourself a guardian angel . . . sort of. More like a guardian deity really, we're more fun than those winged prudes anyway." Gabriel sat the kid down on one of the pews before throwing his arms out wide and grinning widely as if announcing Harry had won the lottery, though he shrugged at the last part.

Harry just blinked up at him, completely uncomprehending. The archangel turned trickster (and really, it was a lot more fun this way) huffed out a sigh. This was going to take a while.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: I apologize profusely for not getting this in sooner, there were multiple mix ups with my editor and I finally decided to just say **** it and publish what I had. Your reviews . . . I didn't know I as capable of feeling such joy. So thank you so much, all of you. There isn't enough chocolate in the world to thank you enough! So instead of droning on and on, I'll just respond to the reviews.

I've got a challenge for you mythology buffs! Try to guess which god Olivander is and . . . I don't really have a prize, so the satisfaction of being right will have to enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even my ideas, they own me, which can be inconvenient when I want to do things they don't want to do (working).

* * *

Harry and Loki giggled, legs swinging back and forth from the thick oak branch they were sitting on. Just a few more seconds and chaos would reign. The two had, earlier that summer started their largest multi-continent pranking spree to date as a celebration of Harry's upcoming ventures into the magical education system. Sticking to the theme they hit schools of all kinds, from preschool to college.

They finished today at Stanford, determined to go out with a bang, literally. Which meant bringing out the big guns: glitter. Mountains of glitter were spread liberally throughout every air vent. Fake blood was put in the back of toilets, one flush and the waters turned red. Eighteen farm animals were set loose all around campus labeled 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 8, 9, 10, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20.

Harry nearly fell off the tree laughing once chaos began to spread. The trickster snapped his fingers, transporting the two to an abandoned overgrown park just outside Little Whinging, Surrey.

They collapsed against each other, laughing and fell onto the patchy grass and weeds that littered the ground. Once they were able to force their roaring laughter into giggles and chuckles they stood, sides aching from laughter, brushing dead grass and from their clothes.

"That" Loki snorted "was a fantastic idea kiddo."

"The lion in . . ." Harry giggled

The trickster puffed up his chest "one of my finer achievements, if I do say so myself. You did pretty good yourself."

They both snickered a moment before Loki adopted a more somber, guilty expression running a hand through his hair. It was a habit he had picked up millennia ago to replace gripping his wing feathers, which was more than a bit suspicious on god that didn't have wings.

"It's cool Ki" Harry "I know you have to go. It's only every ten years. You know Odin will send a retrieval party and remember? We don't want anyone to know about me. Well, anyone else."

"Yeah" the ex-archangel (not that Harry knew that) whined "but I don't wanna. Your first official venture into the wizarding world is just around the bend. We don't even know which schools will send invitations with everywhere we've travelled. It's just a stupid meeting!"

Harry gave his friend a Look "What if I promise not to do anything too fun without you?"

Loki pouted, but there was a grin there too. It was an odd expression, but one that looked at home on the tricksters face.

"Fine" Loki wrinkled his nose "don't do anything I wouldn't do."

They shared an evil grin "of course not" Harry smirked.

"Sorry you have to stay here." The trickster grimaced.

"Ki, I told you! It's fine. I get it. When you get back we can have a ward breaking party when you get back." The young boy huffed.

Harry's eleventh birthday had been a much anticipated date. It was the date the blood wards around Number 4 Privet Drive weakened just enough for Loki to shatter them. The two figured that this was because Harry's eleventh year was the year he attended magical schooling and the wards couldn't keep him in the town all the time.

They had tried everything inhumanly possible to get Harry out of that house. In the end, they had settled for leaving a construct Loki had created with Harry's blood. They had to replenish The blood every other day. Thankfully it was just a few drops needed. Unfortunately . . .

"You know where you're gonna stay?" Loki asked

"We've gone over this Ki" Harry smiled indulgently "I can set up a little tent on the Dursley's roof. The wards keep me close without you replacing the blood but that doesn't mean I have to stay in the house."

"And you're sure-" the trickster started

"Yes Ki, I remember the invisibility magic. I've been practicing for years. We knew this was coming. I'm prepared. Just get going okay, you know you're stalling." Harry groaned, tossing his hands in the air.

"Fine, fine, I'm going kiddo." Loki reached down to ruffle Harry's hair, much to the boy's disgust.

"Don't forget to get me some Asguardian chocolate!" Harry cried as Loki snapped away with a burst of sparkling confetti.

"Drama queen" Harry muttered, brushing the confetti out of his hair as he set off towards the Dursley's.

He approached the house silently, trying to keep out of sight but unwilling to use his magic, wanting to save it for turing the tent he planned to put up on the roof invisible. The fake Harry was in the garden working. Harry, the real one, took a minute to observe his double. The Harry working in the garden was much skinnier, with cracked glasses that the real Harry had discarded years ago, replacing them with a pair of neat, oval glasses framed in bronze wire.

Harry was actually very proud very proud of his glasses. Loki, while a fantastic older brother knew next to nothing about child care. Harry had gotten new clothes on his eighth birthday but they had both forgotten about getting him new glasses until, a little over half a year since they had met, the trickster god had taken him to meet Hephestus. The god had become one of Harry's favorites immediately, gruff and kind with booming belly laughter and a stern frown.

The blacksmith had pitched a fit when he had seen the little boy's glasses and demanded to make him a new pair. Though embarrassed, Harry had agreed. He now had glasses that changed their prescription, and grew and shrunk with him. Plus, his favorite part, if you looked closely they were carvings of ancient greek heroes and battles carved into the dark bronze frames. Even as a little kid, Harry had loved them.

Without warning the dirty shabbily dressed Harry in the garden turned to look around, eyes landing on the real version. With a solemn nod, the fake vanished in a cloud of purplish mist.

"Shite" Harry swore, biting down on the pad of his left thumb and using the magic and blood to quickly change his appearance to that of the vanished Harry as he raced to the place the fake stood a moment before. This was not the plan.

The fake had orders to disperse the minute he saw the real Harry. He should have remembered that. Arriving at where the other Harry had stood, the original gaze down at the potted begonias that the other Harry seemed to be planting in the ground. Rushing to complete the chore, Harry was glad he hadn't forgotten how to do all the chores he had done when he had lived at the Dursley's. He had to be here when the letter showed up. Whoever had set the wards would be suspicious if he wasn't here. This was going to suck.

~)0(~

Two days filled with grueling labor and one really nasty rumor spread about Petunia, the first letter arrived. Sadly he wasn't able to hide it away fast enough. The letters increased exponentially every day after that. It ended on Sunday with an explosion of letters that, if Harry hadn't known better, he would have sworn was Loki's fault.

As soon as the avalanche of letters ended the Dursleys split, rushing into Vernon's overpriced silver car with hastily packed bags, nearly forgetting Harry in their rush, which would have suited him just fine. The four sat in the car for hours cramped and sweaty and miserable and with the constant soundtrack of Dudley's whining. They arrived at a sea shore, a craggy island just peeking from above the constantly shifting horizon. Vernon got out of the car in a huff and rented the island and the house that sat atop it (and a small boat) for the night, seemingly confident the letters wouldn't find them there.

The house on the island seemed one gust of strong wind from falling apart, even though the owner assured them otherwise. Well, it looked like they would get to test out that theory, there was a storm on the way and, from what Harry could tell, it looked to be a bad one. Vernon practically shoved Harry inside, Petunia and Dudley huddling close behind. It was almost nighttime, the sun just dipping into the crashing waves.

The adults took the bed (though it could barely be called that) while Dudley curled up on the rickety couch. Thick, warm blankets and pajamas were pulled out for the Dursleys. Harry was left with a holey and salt-laced blanket that somebody had found in the house's cupboard to ward off the cold. Thin, tent sized clothes he had on were all he had to protect him from the hard, splintery floor to sleep on. Luckily, for once, Dudley didn't complain, apparently too tired to do anything but flop down on the couch and snore.

Harry, were he any other boy, would have hated the sleeping arrangement he landed with. Luckily, thanks to Loki, he would probably get the best sleep of all of them. When he had started to show signs of accidental magic, the Norse god checked to see if he was magical. The answer had obviously been a yes.

Over the years his friend had taught him how to utilize his core, not with spells exactly, more like using accidental magic on purpose. Confusing right?

It might have taken a while but now he could do quite a lot with a trickle of magic and a few drops of blood, Though, honestly, it was as much the blood as giving the magic a cut in his body to leak from. It didn't hurt that a few of the other pagan gods he'd met had given him tricks to use with his not-so-accidental magic in exchange for keeping Loki far, far away from them. Or to have him set up one of their own pranks for the trickster god.

One particularly desperate god had given his core a boost, apparently Loki and the unfortunate soul hadn't always gotten along. Something was mumbled about horses but Harry never got the story to that one, just a pat on the head and a promise to tell him when he was older. Harry thought it was an even and fair trade. It wasn't their fault they never mentioned anything to stop him from messing with them, no, wait, it was. Oh well, fun's fun.

So, Harry set about making both his blanket and the floor soft and warm until he felt like he was in a cocoon, then layered a slight glamour over it so it would look the same as before. It used a little more blood than he had thought it would but not enough to start worrying.

Normally, since it was the night before his birthday he would stay up with Loki eating as much cake as possible until midnight, when they would celebrate briefly then crash and sleep until the sun was high in the sky and celebrate for the few days afterwards. This time, however, Loki was gone and they had celebrated the day before their last prank, so Harry felt content to just curl up and sleep.

Harry awoke as the door crashed open and fell forward, hitting the floor with an even louder clap that eliminated all chances that the other occupants of the house were still asleep. This was proven true as the two adult Dursleys scurried into the room, Vernon pointing a shotgun at the massive figure in the doorway. Dudley was frozen in his place on the bed, wide eyed and cowering like an injured mouse from a hungry cat.

"Sorry 'bout that." The figure stepped through the doorway, allowing the occupants of the room to see him more clearly.

He was built like a house with a beard to match and wore a long, heavily pocketed coat. The man bent down and picked up the door, propping it against the door way with a triumphant smile.

"Leave!" Vernon commanded in a voice that betrayed his terror "your kind aren't welcome here!"

The giant man turned to look at Harry's uncle, his expression of confusion quickly tuning into one of annoyance and anger. He clomped forward until he was standing little more than a foot away from the gun, bending it upwards as the cowardly man fired, his uncle whimpering at the display of strength.

"Put this useless thing away, stupid muggle." The last part was muttered but Harry heard it all the same and grinned sadistically at the look of fear in his bully of an uncle's eyes before schooling his face into naïve innocence and confusion with the skill of many years practice.

"Excuse me sir" he started, the stranger turning his way once he began to speak "but what's a muggle?"

The giant man seemed confused but stated "non-magic folk of course."

"Magic? Magic's not real." Harry stated in the same tone, though this time he added a bit of incredulous disbelief as well.

"'course magic's real. You're a wizard Harry." The large man started to riffle through his many pockets as he spoke.

"A-a wizard? I can't be. I mean, wizards aren't real, they can't be. I'm j-just Harry." oh, this was so much more fun than he thought it would be.

"Well then 'jus' Harry' I suppose nothings ever happened, things you couldn't explain when-aha!" he pulled a white box out of his coat and handed it to the boy in front of him "might'a sat on it, so it may be a bit squished but it should taste fine all the same. Made it meself, words and all." He seemed proud of this accomplishment.

Harry opened the box. It was a cake proudly proclaiming "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY" in tan icing. He pinched a small chunk off the edge of the cake, making sure not to disturb the writing and popped it in his mouth, almost moaning at how good it was. Yup, this was a spectacular cake, he'd have to ask for the recipe later. Harry had never stopped coking, even once he left the Dursleys. Gardening was the same way, he loved doing it when he wasn't forced to do it for the Dursley's. He had Gabriel put in a kitchen and a greenhouse at their home once he worked up the courage to ask.

Closing the box and placing the cake on a small side table on one side of the couch he watched as the man pulled out a pink umbrella and lit the stack of logs in the fireplace with a few blasts of flame from the ratty looking object before flopping onto the couch. Harry swore he heard the thing croak in protest.

"Now, as I was sayin', did anythin' ever happen that you couldn't explain, prob'ly when you were mad 'r sad 'r scared?" Harry allowed an understanding look cross over his face at those words.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Harry asked, voice changing to a defensive tone.

"Oh!" the man blushed, which looked odd on a man his size "Sorry 'bout tha'. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of grounds and keys at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Harry asked, his mind drifting from the conversation as he thought about the school, absentmindedly keeping up his façade.

Hogwarts was a good school, maybe not his first choice, but still very good. It had a great campus too, which was always a bonus. He smirked internally at the idea of what chaos he could cause in a castle that old and magical. Plus with the house system . . . he took it back, the potential for chaos made the school perfect.

He continued to mostly tune out the conversation, reacting with his predetermined personality. That was, until Dudley decided to steal and stuff his face with his cake. Anybody who knew Harry, or Loki for that matter, knew it was practically a death sentence to mess with his sweets. Harry was milliseconds away from abandoning all pretenses and had posed his fingers to snap, the pad of his thumb still bleeding sluggishly from when he had made his bed more comfortable earlier in the night, when Hagrid pointed his umbrella at the pudgy boy. Twitching the pink monstrosity and muttering under his breath, Hagrid and Harry watched as the disgusting boy sprout a pig's tail.

Oh that was fantastic! Not that he was satisfied with so small a payback, but it was a start, and a very good one at that. Plus it almost immediately gave Hagrid a seat in his good books, anyone with enough of a sense of humor to do that to his cousin was alright with him. They shared a laugh as the Dursleys fell into frightened chaos.

Fortunately, for Hagrid and probably the rest of the wizarding world, Harry decided he liked the man to be at least a little truthful with him.

Which meant the minute the Dursleys left the room for his aunt and uncles 'bedroom', he dropped his act. Harry's posture went from nervous and stiff to a confident slouch in less than a second. He slipped one hand into his oversized pockets and the other he lifted and snapped, making sure his index finger pulled on the not yet scabbed over cut on his thumb enough to make it bead with blood. Changing his rag-like clothes to his favorite pair of worn in jeans and an olive green t-shirt covered in part by a black canvas jacket, one that looked suspiciously like one his best friend favored, Harry gave the much larger man in front of him an easy grin. Hagrid raised his eyebrows at the change and the display of magic. Harry just shrugged.

"It's not like they would take well to me being able to do this" he gestured to himself "plus I've been told I resemble a friend of mine a bit too closely. Doing the whole magic thing just makes it worse."

Hagrid accepted the answer at face value and shrugged.

"Nice one with the pig tail. It looked like a good cake too" Harry pouted "you'll have to give me the recipe some time."

Hagrid smiled "mind not tellin' anyone 'bout that by the way? Technically 'm not supposed to be doin' magic."

"'Course not." Harry smirked, stage whispering, followed closely by a mischievous wink "and, technically, I'm not supposed to have this solid a grasp of magic either but, hey it's not like I'm using it for anything particularly malicious so, what the hell."

They smiled at each other, Hagrid letting out a hearty laugh.

"Soooo" Harry began causally, rocking back on his heels "Do we have anywhere to be or…"

Hargrid's head snapped up at that "Oh! We've gottta get going, gettin your school supplies and all."

"You know, I've gotta get a little payback for being treated like a servant by them for all these years, now that I'm going off to school." Harry started causally "what do you think of tie dye maid uniforms and cherry red houses?"

Hagrid let out a bellowing laugh as they started towards London on a boat whose condition could be compared quite accurately to the cabin.

"Yeah" Harry waved a hand "I think cherry red is too cool for them too, maybe glow in the dark neon yellow though . . . or maybe orange or purple?"

"Why not all of 'em?" Hagrid smiled down at the young boy, eyes twinkling with glee.

"I think we'll get along just fine." Harry smirked, plotting all the ways he could make their lives miserable in the month before school started.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Those of you who have read this before the revision I split up the first chapter. Just so ya know.

Disclamer: not mine

* * *

It took a few hours for the pair to reach Diagon Alley. They spent the entire time chatting, Hagrid learning more about Harry and Harry learning things about his parents that Loki couldn't tell him, or at least didn't have the knowledge to let him know about. As it turns out, he owed Loki a pie now, it was his fault for taking the suckers bet but it looked like they were already trying to get him to be their perfect golden boy.

It wasn't Hagrid's fault, Harry doubted the man could do anything like that, however that didn't stop the not so subtle comments about Slytherin and dark magic and the connections between the two. Honestly, they hadn't even gotten to London yet and already, if he hadn't known anything beforehand he would think all Slytherins were evil.

The people in the Leaky Cauldron swarmed him as soon as they heard his name, the Great and Mighty Harry Potter! He fought to stay calm and appear relaxed as he was crowded, he might be pretty laid back but crowds were not his idea of fun and definitely not something he was used to. Harry felt like kissing Hagrid when the man pulled him out and towards the alley, which he had opened while Harry was occupied with the chattering swarm.

The alley itself was all he had expected and more, purely magical and filled with excitement as new students rushed around, trying to see everything. Harry stared in awe at the entrance until Hagrid began down the cobblestone streets towards what he correctly assumed was Gringotts. He had heard stores from Loki about the place, apparently he had messed with the goblins a few times in the past, not once had ended well for him. Anyone who could give the Norse god as good as they got was someone who earned his (and more than a handful of other pagan god's) respect.

The inside of the bank was decorated sparsely but in a way that denoted wealth, and a lot of it. It seemed like everything was made of marble, though not ornately so, more practical and open. He observed the other tellers as they made their way to the nearest open one.

Sweating internally, Harry calculated the risk of taking over the situation. In the end he decided it simply wasn't worth it not to. As the not-so-unofficial-apprentice of Loki, he really couldn't afford to offend anyone. Especially a race with a long memory and a vicious streak, like the goblins. Harry knew Hagrid meant well but . . . wizards just didn't know how to get along. With anyone. Ever. It was pretty much a cosmic rule.

The teller they stopped at was weighing fist sized rubies and honestly seemed a bit bored but still moderately busy. An expression, to those who knew how to read goblin faces, on his face like he was just waiting for some wizard to come up and start the next wizard-goblin war. When Hagrid stepped forward as if to interrupt the goblin's work, something he knew from his almost-brother would offend the teller.

"Excuse me, sir?" he started politely "are you available for assistance?" Harry was still sweating internally, hoping Hagrid would assume he just wanted to take care of him own business and that his polite, appropriate, non-traditional greeting would be enough to appease the goblin teller.

He couldn't risk anything more with Hagrid standing there.

The goblin looked up, obviously having expected the older of the two to speak. With a glance back at his rubies he answered.

"Yes, I'm open, how can I assist you?" It came out gruffly but not unkindly, as one who was used to dealing with similar beings could tell.

Harry let out a mental sigh of relief, so far so good.

"We're 'ere to get Harry 'ere some wizardin' money from the Potter Vault." Hagird stated, snapping out of his surprise at Harry stepping forward. Luckily he didn't seem to read much into it.

As the conversation continued, Harry let his eyes wander around the huge hall, keeping a look out for good spots to set up pranks. He covertly reopened the pad of his thumb, letting his magic flow out to scan the area but twisting it just a bit so it would seem more similar to his trickster friend's. A few heads snapped up to stare at him, evil grins stretching their faces, an expression Harry met with a cheeky grin that was all Loki. A few of the tellers started to cackle and Harry was sure most of the nearby customers were considering fleeing for their lives. Luckily Hagrid hadn't noticed.

Oh, how fun it was getting his friend into a prank war with a congregation of one of the most cunning species on the planet.

After more dull chatter, during which Harry spent updating Loki on the situation through prayer (leaving out Gringotts), the goblin hopped down from behind his podium of a desk and set off for the entrance to the tunnels and the cart loading station. The goblin put his bony index and middle fingers into his mouth and whistled sharply, calling the nearest cart to them. When they were all loaded in, the cart took off.

"Wheeeeeeee!" Harry squealed as they took another sharp plunging turn which had Hagrid tuning green.

The tunnels were fun, not as fun as turning an animal testing lab into Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory or making a corrupt judge unintentionally decide his own fate, but fun all the same. There were twists and turns and gut wrenching drops and sometimes they even saw something really, really cool, like a dragon. The ride was over all too soon, in Harry's opinion. Hagrid most definitely disagreed, he had turned green barely a minute into the ride.

The door to the Potter Trust Vault towered over all of them, engraved with what was probably once the family crest and motto but was now worn down and rusted over until it was unrecognizable. The goblin stepped forward, twisting the key into a huge and ornate lock in the middle of the doors. It was safe to say that, once the door had creaked inwards enough for Harry to see the inside of the vault, he was stunned to both silence and stillness, not things that were particularly common in his normal demeanor. Gold was piled to the ceiling with silver and bronze each competing for a close second and gemstones of every shape, size and color spread quite liberally throughout.

"Shiny" Harry cackled breathlessly "so shiny"

Hagrid might have been mildly unnerved at the reaction but Harry was pretty sure he saw a flash of amusement from the goblin. After all, their race held much the same belief. However, a second later the giant man pulled out a bag about the size of the average clutch and handed it to him, which gave him something to put his new gold into.

Harry snatched it out of the man's hands and dove in, almost literally. Luckily for him, the bag was spelled to be larger on the inside, effectively giving him enough room to fit nearly half of the largest pile of gold (along with more than a few of the bronze and silver coins as well as a fair amount of big sparkly gemstones) in the room into it before he was, literally, dragged out. The doors snapped shut as soon as they left. This development had Harry pouting and Hagrid torn between amusement and exasperated annoyance. The goblin didn't have that problem, he was simply amused.

The ride to Hagrid's not-so-secret secret vault was much the same as the one to the Potter trust. Harry screamed in excitement, Hagrid cowered and attempted to keep his puke inside as the goblin tried to hide his amusement at the two. The ride was over sooner this time however and Harry was told to stay in the cart as the other two approached the vault. Harry did as he was told and stayed, watching as the vault opened and . . . nothing?

Harry peered around Hagrid's massive frame. Okay so it wasn't nothing, just next to nothing. All that the vault held was a plain grey stone pedestal with a fist sized packaged wrapped loosely in brown paper. Hagrid tucked the package into one of his outside pockets and hobbled back into the cart.

"What's that?" Harry asked, gesturing to the package.

"Something very special that was entrusted to Professor Dumbledore, it's a secret." Hagrid answered.

Harry huffed petulantly, than carefully sliced the pad of his pinky finger with a two centimeter long blade that was attached to a knotted leather bracelet, magiced only to cut him when he intended it to. The goblin turned back a little, casting a curious glance at the smaller of the two, Harry sent him back a smirk and a shrug.

He carefully pick pocketed the half giant, assisted mildly by his magic, and switched the object in the package with a garnet of around the same size he had taken with him from his vault. He dropped the object, a stone of some sort, into his pocket and went back to 'pouting', hoping the replacement stone was the right color. Harry heard the goblin snicker quietly, and again when he shouted in unrestrained glee at the next plunge downward.

The ride out of the tunnels was just as exhilarating as the ride in, maybe more since there was the added glee of knowing he got away with stealing some precious magical artifact or another. Hagrid spent the entire time one turn away from hurling and the goblin let out the occasional near silent chuckle at the boy's antics.

When they had stopped Hagrid tumbled out of the cart, off towards the entrance of the bank. Harry bowed low to the goblin, thanked him for his service and rushed after the half giant.

"Why, don't you go on and start your shoppin' without me" Hagrid mumbled, still looking green "I gotta rest up a bit, get my legs back 'n steady."

Harry beamed up at him innocently "Of course! I'll be fine, you just rest."

Hagrid nodded, not finding anything wrong with the situation. Now, if he had known the boy in question a bit better, he would have realized his mistake. Being the trusting man he is, however, all Hagrid saw was a little boy excited about exploring a fascinating new world a little more.

"Okay, jus' remember to stay out'a Knocturn Alley." Hagrid nodded and wobbled off to the Leaky Cauldron, leaving a now grinning Harry alone in the street.

As soon as the half giant was out of sight, Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets and sauntered down the cobblestone street, his chuckles sending chills down the spines of passersby. First stop, the apothecary!

~)0(~

The small shop smelled like the end result of Hecate's last attempt at cooking (it had become readily apparent why she wasn't the goddess of anything that had anything to do with cooking) but shelves upon shelves of bits and pieces of who knows what made up for that. Harry grabbed a basket, it seemed the wizarding world used wicker baskets instead of the plastic ones muggles used, and set off collecting bits and pieces of things he could use, knowing Loki could find more with a snap of his fingers if needed.

The man at the counter was grumbly and old but begrudgingly handed over a double set first year supplies, which earned him a curious glance from a dour man whose hair looked like it had never seen shampoo. Apparently, first years weren't supposed to be smart enough to get extras but Loki had warned him to get double of everything, so he did.

Harry spent a little extra on the wizarding version of a shopping bag, it was made of burlap but was spelled with day-long expansion and feather light charms to make shopping a convenience. He earned another glance from greasy-hair-man when he picked up his bags and strolled out, whistling a fiddle tune one of Loki's closest friends, a welsh trickster named Gwydion, was particularly fond of. The trickster was a riot but he relished getting catchy songs stuck in his victims' (and friend's) heads just a little too much.

The next place Harry stopped at was the store that sold parchment and quills. The selection of pens and inks had him near drooling. Loki had once called him crazy when he discovered his ever so slight obsession with writing utensils.

Harry had responded by asking him if he had ever considered a deeper relationship with hypocrisy or if they were just friends. Loki had laughed and snapped up yet another bar of chocolate. He ended up getting a dozen or so different colored inks and just as many quills, all from different creatures or birds. A manic smile stretched across his face as he exited, drawing a handful of wary looks from the crowd milling up and down the street. So what if he liked his written work to be a masterpiece. If he was going to do something as boring as essay's it might as well be in style. Plus, ink was great for pranking.

Hmmmmmmm . . . Harry checked his list, mentally crossing off what he had already gotten before bouncing off towards Flourish and Blott's. The bookstore was crowded with students from all years, though most appeared to be Ravenclaws, who were browsing the isles. Harry gathered the books he needed, paid, and left in a hurry.

It wasn't that he didn't like books, just the opposite actually, there were more than enough occasions where he had to be pulled away from a stack of books as large as he was tall to prove that to be the truth. No, Harry just knew of Hogwarts' huge library and any book he couldn't find there Loki could get for him, the god usually had whatever book it was in one of his many libraries. Harry was never sure why the god kept such huge libraries since he never used them, but they suited him just fine so he didn't ask. He suspected it had something to do with a part of his past he 'wasn't ready for yet'.

It would probably be smart to get his robes next, however Zonko's and Honeyduke's were just across the street . . . there wasn't any real competition in the first place. So, after nearly buying out Honeydukes of its premium chocolate supply he hit up the wizarding joke shop.

Honestly, the joke shop wasn't as magical as he had hoped it to be. That didn't stop some of the products from being awesome but this was a store for prank supplies for crying out loud! It was supposed to be lively. Harry bit back a sigh of disappointment and wondered if they had any prank candy here.

"What's got you so down, mate?" an arm was slung over Harry's shoulders causing him to jump and let out a squeak of surprise.

"Yea! This is a joke shop, there's no excuse for a frown here." another arm layered over the first, this time from his other side.

Two freckled faces and blurs of red hair peaked forward from behind him, each uttering identical "Hmmmmmm?"s.

"And who might you be?" Harry asked

The two dropped their arms and stepped in front of him, revealing themselves to be a pair of redheaded identical twins.

"Gred and Forge Weasley" the one on the right spoke first.

"At your service." this time it was the one on the left.

"Purveyors of fun and chaos!" this was spoken in unison, along with an overly intricate and deep bow.

Harry felt a smirk creep onto his face, these two seemed like fun.

"Now then little firstie" the right one spoke up first, they seemed to like bouncing back and forth between each other while talking.

"You never answered" left

"Our question" right

"Better fess up" left

"What's got you down?" Both

"I just expected this place to be a little more lively." Harry chirped, happy to have found a pair of kindred spirits.

The overdone frowns on the twin's faces spread into Cheshire grins at those words.

"Well then" left

"We can be of some assistance there" right

"Three! Two! One!" they cried together, throwing their hands up as explosions of confetti and small animated birds made of glitter sprouted from all around the shop, accompanied by groans and swearing from the employees.

The three laughed as kids plastered their faces to the glass outside to watch as product cases were knocked over by employees trying to rid themselves (and the shop) of the exploding glitter birds. There was another round of swearing as one employee found himself now sporting a nice pair of overlarge breasts and yet another as the second found that his skin glowed an iridescent purple.

"Brilliant" Harry murmured breathlessly as mothers herded children away from the shop, a few getting hit by the effects of the obviously potion laced glitter birds in their futile efforts.

The twins grinned at the praise, their arms crept over Harry's shoulders and the two responded with palpable glee.

"You don't seem too bad yourself firstie, never did catch your name though." This was said in their usual ping pong dialogue, though with the way they spoke it blended together seamlessly.

"Harry, Harry Potter, see you at Hogwarts." He ducked away from their arms, letting out a cackle at the dumbfounded expressions and racing off out of the still chaotic store towards the robe shop.

"F-Fred?" the one on the right stuttered.

"George, did we just . . ." the one on the left said with confused awe.

"I think so Fred, I think so." George responded, still staring at the spot where the boy had disappeared into the crowd.

~)0(~

As it turns out, Harry arrived just in time to see a pompous looking blond and his mini-me stalk out of the robe shop, scowling and looking for all the world like there should be a bond theme playing in the background. Harry suppressed a snicker and continued inside, waiting as on a stool as an older woman and her flying tape measure bustled around him, requesting a few minor alterations to the standard set of robes (to make it easier to store pranking supplies) and waited for those to be finished before loading the robes in his bag and heading out.

Hagrid was just exiting the pet shop when Harry spotted him. Smiling, he dashed up to the giant man.

"Hey Hagrid." Harry chirped as he came to a stop before the man in question

"Heya Harry, I was jus' comin' ta find ya." Hagrid beamed "I got sumthin for ya, a birthday present o' sorts." He pulled a cage with a snowy owl, so white she was practically glowing, out from behind his back.

"She's beautiful" Harry breathed, giving Hagrid a face splitting smile of joy "Thank you!"

"It's no problem" Hagrid blushed and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully "'Ave you gotten yer wand yet?"

"Nope" Harry chuckled internally at the switch in topic

"Well then, we better be off." Hagrid started forward, Harry following.

The wand shop was old and more than a little dusty but the magic in the place was practically tangible. A flying measuring tape appeared, zooming towards Harry, who caught the struggling thing and turned the direction it had come from to see a ruffled looking old man with a smile that may have been a bit too large for anyone other than Harry, the boy had grown up with Loki after all, to be completely comfortable with. Actually, now that he was looking, the old man looked sort of familiar. The man winked at him, tottering over to the shelves upon shelves of wands.

"Harry Potter, I assume. It feels like it was just yesterday I was selling-" the old man started.

"What kind of wand do you have?" Harry asked, interrupting the man. He was almost positive he remembered where he knew him from.

"Mistletoe with a core of unicorn blood, freely given." Was the immediate answer

"Good to see you again, been a couple of years." Harry smiled "How've you been?" the boy remembered hanging out with Loki at the old man's place a year ago, that had been a good week and the man was an old friend of Loki's.

"Ki told you I relinquished my title to some young brat?" Olivander was now leaning against the shelf, looking towards the boy and the two were both grinning unrepentantly while Hagrid was obviously lost.

"Yup" Harry responded, popping the P.

"Best thing I ever did. Now I can run the shop without worrying about having to leave for other duties. Odin never really understood my love of wand crafting anyway, never was the pretty boy he always wanted me to be. Best thing is, none of the ingredients can hurt me like other wandmakers." Olivander turned towards the wands again, hands roaming the shelves but not touching any of the boxes yet "Now let's see about your wand."

The old wandmaker plucked a dozen or so dusty boxes from the shelves before striding over to the desk and setting them down with a clap and a plume of dust.

"Now then" Olivander clapped his hands with obvious glee "let's get started!"

The first batch's results varied from absolutely nothing to a major explosion which, while it had Harry grinning, made Olivander snatch the wand away before he could give it another wave. The second through fifth batches were very much the same and one wand, which Olivander had given to him with the most curious expression, had the old man muttering about curiosities. Harry had been able to piece together that the wand accepted him, but that his magic rejected it.

It took eight more loads of wands, nearly triple that many explosions, two minor earthquakes and a small flood before Olivander took a trip to The Back. A little over ten minutes later the old man skipped back up to the desk back looking triumphant with a single box in his hands. The wand itself was carved of a dark wood to look like the layered braches of an ancient oak in midsummer and gave off an aura, he wasn't sure what of but there was a definite energy surrounding the elegant piece of wood.

Harry found he was reaching for it without even noticing, when he did notice the movement he completed it, snatching the glorified stick out of the case and giving it a wave. He laughed in joy as its magic soared through him and back out of the wand, producing a spectrum of green and gold and silvery blue sparks that twisted into a winged serpent before dispersing into the air.

Olivander grinned, he had almost given up on finding this wand's master, this was going to be the last year's worth of new wizards before he sent it off to another of his fellow wandcrafters in hopes that maybe they'd have better luck. Thankfully, it had found its wizard.

"Vine wood, with a core carved of a scale from the world serpent." The old man announced, earning a startled look from Hagrid and a slightly curious one from Harry. The boy chuckled, figures the core would be a scale from one of his best friend's kids, the look on Loki's face would be fantastic.

"Jormungandr will be happy to know that this wand has finally found its home." Olivander smiled kindly at Harry. He couldn't think of a better wizard for the wand to bond to than one so close to its contributor's father.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello, I know you guys wanted an earlier update but real life and my editor got in the way. It's really short I know but I was short on time recently so . . . yeah, that. A good thing, I'll probably be posting the new chapter soon. Not good enough huh? Hey at least it's something! THANKYOU for all your great reviews, seriously they're keeping me going. Also, since I don't wan't to bore anybody with long and tedious review answers, I'll just answer the questions.

Those that guessed correctly: ww1990ww, MegaKiraraLover

Paxloria: You'll see! There are plans in the works! ;)

Anisuke Kira: There won't be much romantically for a while. Harry's eleven right now, so none with him for a couple of years at the very least. Not seriously anyways. As for slash? There will be some, with who I won't/can't tell.

aspygirlredo: Maaaybeee. I'll think about it but there are so many choices!

It was official, Harry hated the Knight Bus. It was crowded and luggage and benches of people slid back and forth as the bus zipped through crowded streets. Harry clutched his new owl's cage to his chest. He cringed as she screeched when they rounded the next corner sharply, causing the seats to slide to one side of the bus. Honestly, at this point Harry was just glad he had managed to keep track of his new trunk, so much could not said for many of other passengers.

What Harry considered to be the more boring shopping they had taken care of after his wand. Basically, cauldrons, his new trunk and a few other things that all amounted to one thing in the end, dull and un-needed. He only did them to keep up appearances for Hagrid, cauldrons and trunks and all the other spectacularly uninteresting little tidbits they got could all be poofed up by Loki, better quality than he could get at the alley too.

Harry supposed all of his supplies could have been created by his trickster friend but really that was the problem, that his friend was a trickster. And having a trickster create your school supplies meant that half the words in his book would have been 'blah' or particularly lewd stories that read themselves aloud every time he opened them (don't ask) and quills nobody in their right mind would ever be seen with and inks laced with superglue and who knows what else done to the rest.

The bus skidded to a halt and Harry glanced outside, unimaginably grateful that it was his stop, Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry grabbed his trunk and waddled around the other passengers with fervor that most would have called mad. He collapsed out of the entrance and onto his trunk, barely paying any mind to the swoosh of wind that accompanied the bus's leaving.

A softly amused chuckle sounded from somewhere around his right. The sound spread a smile across Harry's face as he snapped his head up to glance in the direction the sound came from.

"Ki!" Harry cried, springing off his new trunk and onto his friend, knocking the cumbersome thing to the ground.

"Kiddo!" Loki grinned around the stick of a lollipop, squeezing his young friend.

"Glad to have you back. Did you have fun?" Harry peered up at the god, not yet relinquishing his iron clad grip around the man.

"With those prudes? Nahhhhh, they're too stuck in tradition to have a good time with. For the most part anyway." Loki shrugged, deciding to leave out the mass drunkenness "you gonna let go of me now?"

Harry grumbled and pouted but released his friend anyway.

"You ready?" Loki asked once the boy had taken a step or two back.

"YuUp" Harry popped his p as he bounded back on his heels, springing to the balls of his feel then back again.

"Well then" Loki drew an oddly shaped ceremonial dagger from the air. It was short and curved ever so slightly, heavily laden with runic marks from a variety of cultures and had a shallow but wide smoothly curved oasis stretching from the center of one side of the blade to but a breath behind its edges.

The trickster held out his hand and Harry placed his arm in it obligingly, tilted up at the elbow so as to make a v shape of his arm. Loki gently held the portion of the blade just above the hilt to the boy's skin an inch or so beneath his wrist and carefully slid the blade so a shallow cut formed. Harry let out a sibilant hiss that was half a swear in parseltounge and half an exclamation of pain. They both watched as a small puddle of blood formed in the dip of the blade before the god removed knife. The cut was healed the second the blade left Harry's skin, the only thing remaining was the slight overwarmth that he had come to know as the after effect of an odd kind of magic his friend used every once in a while but never in any great amount.

Loki gave him a kind smile and handed Harry the bloodied knife. The boy accepted with a matching smile. Harry twisted his arm so his forearm was directly in front of him and the blade was on the opposite side from the shoulder of the arm that was holding it. Harry began to mutter under his breath then tensed.

Speaking with clarity and strength, Harry announced "This house is no longer my Home." As he finished, he threw the arm in which he held the odd knife out, keeping a firm hold of the blade's handle as he swung his arm. The blood once pooled in the blade flew out of the instrument, not leaving a drop behind, spraying the Dursleys' home and front lawn with a long smear of his blood. As soon as the blood touched the house something in the air seemed to shatter.

"You ready to go home kiddo?" Loki asked, laying a hand on Harry's shoulders.

"Yeah" Harry grinned tiredly, breaking the wards had taken a bit out of him, before perking up "Oh. Oh! I've got so much to tell you!"

Loki laughed "I've got something to tell you first actually." He snapped his fingers and the two were now seated on a large, comforting burgundy couch in a warm living room filled with mismatched furniture and a crackling fire in the wide grey stone fireplace.

"What, did you get me a pony?" Harry remarked sarcastically, wide grin still painting his face.

"Erm, well . . ." Loki fiddled with a kitkat wrapper "I didn't exactly start out in the norse pantheon."

"What were you then?" Harry tilted his head to one side in a floppy motion, curious about this new development.

"I was known as Gabriel." Loki stated with a somewhat frustrated, somewhat regretful puff off air.

"Human?" Harry asked, wondering why that would be such a big deal that hid friend felt like making a point of sharing it with him.

Loki let out a weak chuckle "think a little more biblical than that. You ever wonder why I found you in a church that day?"

"Hmmmmmm . . ." Harry contemplated for a minute before his jaw slackened "you mean that you . . ."

"Yup" Loki-Gabriel sighed

"Oh" Harry stared for a second than shut his mouth with a click and a slow grin spread across his face "awesome"

Loki laughed, tossing his head back "of course you would think that was awesome."

"Do you want me to call you Gabriel?" Harry asked.

Loki-Gabriel flinched ever so slightly. Harry remembered how he used to feel about his name. Loki had once asked him if he had wanted to change it to something else. Harry, in one of the first times he had stuck up for himself around his now best friend, had shook his head no resolutely. His name was the only thing he had left of his parents. Even so, it had taken a while for him to get used to being called his name in a non-Dursley-ish way.

"I think I want to call you Gabriel." Harry said softly, firmly.

"You know, I think I'd like to be called Gabriel again." Loki, no Gabriel, smiled softly

"Wait, then how did you get to being a norse god if you were a, you know, archangel?" Harry asked, curiosity nearly drowning his voice.

"That's a bit of a long story" Gabriel sighed, running a hand through his hair then scrubbing at his face "you see . . ."

Indeed it was a long story, one that lasted long into the early hours of the morning and ended with stories of pranks and better days. Smiling down as his friend and self assigned charge, Gabriel slowly picked him up and carried him to the boy's bedroom, setting him down softly on his bed and tucking the covers around him.

The archangel heard a curious hoot from behind him and turned to gaze at the snowy owl that lay half asleep in its cage against the wall.

"Shhhhhh, go back to sleep." He whispered at the beautiful animal, slipping from the dark room towards his own room, shutting the door behind him as he left.

The night was a fine Ward Breaking Party, if he did say so himself. Even if it wasn't their normal sort of party.

~)0(~

The morning arose all too quickly for Harry. The scent of apple pie and pancakes that wafted from the kitchen however, was a delight. In fact it was the only thing that convinced his sleep addled mind that getting out of the warmth of his Cocoon Of Covers was indeed worth the effort. So, deliriously and stubbornly not fully awake yet, Harry blundered his way into the kitchen and collapsed into one of the two chairs around a small round dinner table made of a golden brown wood.

Blearily, Harry came to his senses as he watched his friend flip pancakes to the tune of Heat of The Moment. By the time tableware was snapped into existence, Harry was awake enough to function and very, very hungry. Harry nearly inhaled two large pancakes and a slice of apple pie, Gabriel ate the rest, drowning his pancakes in syrup.

"So" Gabriel began as Harry leaned back in his chair, letting out a belch "How was the alley?"

"It was great!" Harry smiled "actually, here" Harry handed his friend his wand, he hadn't let go of it since he had gotten it, watching him intently.

Gabriel took the wand with amusement. Studying it for a second, his eyes grew wide. Harry grinned wide enough too unnerve the devil, laughing at the incredulous expression on his friend's face. After a stunned pause, the archangel burst out laughing.

"Jor will have a good laugh over this." Gabriel wheezed on the tail end of his laughing fit.

"I'm sure he will. I got the wand from Baldur." Harry smiled, just as amused as his friend.

"The asshat?" Gabriel quirked an eyebrow

"Nope, the nice old man, the retired one?" Harry restrained a laugh at the (accurate) description of the puny god that had taken the title of Baldur in the other's absence.

"Ahhhhhhh" Gabriel leaned back in his chair, balancing precariously on the back two chair legs.

"I met a pair of twins too, they pranked a joke shop." Harry said as casually as he could manage, which wasn't very.

Gabriel laughed "I'll bet that they're a lot of fun."

"Probably" Harry smiled with manic enthusiasm "you should have seen they're expressions when I said I was THE Harry potter."

The trickster smirked "that's something I would have loved to see."

"Oh yeah, where's my owl?" Harry queried, head tilting to the side.

"I set her on an abandoned building full of rats, she'll be back eventually." Gabriel shrugged "have you decided on a name? Why'd you get her anyway? Not that I don't like her, just -"

Harry laughed "her name's Hedwig. Hagrid, the man who took me to the alley bought her for me as a birthday present. He was nice, big as a mountain too."

"Mmmmmm" Gabriel nodded in an overly scholarly manner, then shrieked like a little girl as he lost control of his chair's balance and toppled backwards.

Harry fell off his own chair laughing.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." Gabriel grumbled, righting both himself and the chair

"Thanks I will." Harry giggled, however he climbed onto his chair as well and made an effort to calm his laughter.

"Anything else big happen?" the archangel grumbled, pouting at being laughed at.

"Wellllllll" Harry laughed nervously "you know how you told me to stay out of trouble?"

"Yes, I do . . ." Gabriel said cautiously then sighed "what, exactly, did you do?"

"I might have, maybe, stolen something." Harry twitched a smile.

"What did you steal?" Gabriel grinned widely.

"Uhhhh, I'll get it." Harry smiled, nicking his palm with his pocket knife, something he had learned to always keep on him, using a burst of magic to call the object to him.

It flew through the air towards the table, Harry snatching it out of the air as it flew past

"I never got a good look at it. Hagrid didn't tell me what it was, so I stole it." Harry shrugged and tossed the stone across the table to his friend.

"Let's see then" Gabriel pursed his lips as he examined the stone, then his eyes widened then he threw his head back and burst into peals of laughter.

"What?" Harry asked, glancing down and seeing nothing special about the orange crimson stone on the table, though he was glad that the garnet he traded out for it would be close enough to the real color of the stone.

"I don't know anyone who gets into as much unintentional trouble as you Harry." The trickster laughed out, it took a minute or so before he could talk again. Harry pouted.

Gabriel mimed wiping a tear away as he stopped laughing "let's see, the stone you pickpocketed was, in fact, the Philosopher's Stone."

"What's that?" Harry asked, baffled

"A very important and powerful stone." Gabriel chuckled, lip quirking.

"Ummmm" Harry intoned obviously not interested in the least

"You could trade Hecate for it." Gabriel smirked

"For what?" Harry's interest had been perked

"Chocolate" the ex-archangel grinned wide, because while the goddess' cooking was horrendous her chocolate was to die for.

"How much chocolate?" Harry's grin wasn't dissimilar to his friend's in its disquieting width.

"Enough to last the both of us a month." They both moaned simultaneously at the thought of the treat, it had been just over a year and a half since either had had any.

"Then let's start the negotiations." Harry said, voice filled with childish anticipation.

Gabriel snapped a tall, dark haired and plain looking woman shaped construct into existence. She bowed to the two of them then transported herself to Hecate's castle.

"Anything else happen?" Gabriel asked, still a little wistful.

"You might want to be a bit careful regarding the goblins for a while." Harry giggled.

"Oh you didn't" the archangel's expression fell into desperation "please tell me you didn't."

"I did" Harry fell into a fit of giggles as his friend swore.

"You really are a little brat huh?" Gabriel said with exasperated resignation.

"Certified and proud" Harry gave a mock salute and they both laughed.

"Well then what do you wanna do until we have to start the Fantastical Magic School of Magicalness?" Gabriel smiled, reminded of just how glad he was to have found family again after all these years.

"We?" Harry asked, voice sounding a little weaker than before but mostly just curious.

"Yeppers" Gabriel "I was thinking I'd go as a first year, just hang around your classes, get the worst grades I can, screw with idiots and dicks. You know, the usual."

"How's that gonna work? You'd have to be like eleven and you're really not." Harry asked skeptically

The ex-archangel shrugged "all angels have full control of their vessels, not many care enough to actually manipulate them, or see the point. See?" he shifted mid-sentence into what his vessel probably looked like as a kid.

"Cool" Harry smiled lopsidedly, he really did think it was awesome. All magic was, some of it less than others.

"You didn't answer my first question though, what do you wanna do?" Gabriel quirked his head to one side, showing exactly where Harry had learned that trait.

"You promised earlier this summer we could prank some American hunters, that's what sounds fun to me." Harry grinned, a matching expression soon painted his friend's face.

"Well then, let's go!" Gabriel hopped up and out of his chair, which looked as if it was about to fall over before slamming all its legs down onto the floor, no doubt a result of magic.

"Awesome" Harry smiled, happy to have his friend back.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the two landed with the clap of shoes on concrete on top of a high school.

"Where are we?" Harry smirked "and don't say Nowhere, we've already been there."

Gabriel chuckled "some small town or another in the States."

"So . . . " harry grinned in a way that would have done a shark proud "what does the first one to find the town asshole get?"

"Toffee?" Gabriel shrugged

"Sounds good to me." Harry pursed his lips and concentrated, slicing a cut on his palm as he transfigured an old frisbee that had been lying unused on the roof into a new chrome and black scooter.

The Trickster wiggeled his eyebrows twice and smirked. The angel snapped his fingers and disappeared, a "good luck" echoing in the empty air.

"And . . . Go" Harry drawled sarcastically, pushing off into the air off the roof.

He landed with a clack and, with another push, he was off to beat his friend at their friendly competition.

~)0(~

"Redeemable?" Harry whispered grimly, already knowing the answer but asking anyway.

"No" Gabriel's voice was cold and hard.

They were loitering outside of a house where the father treated his young son as the Dursleys once treated Harry.

"Captain America" Harry queried

"What?" Gabriel snapped his head towards Harry, brow scrunched in question.

"Captain America" Harry said with sarcastic slowness "I was thinking beaten to death too." Harry shrugged "he's the kid's favorite superhero."

"How do you know?" The ex-archangel asked, eyebrow raised.

"Check his room, shoe box in the closet. It's filled with merch." Harry brushed the question off with a flick of his hand, not so much as twitching as his friend disappeared and reappeared again.

"I concede to your superior knowledge" Gabriel chanted as he reappeared, though the cold still lingered in his eyes.

It's not to say Harry wasn't angry either, he was just a bit more focused on coming up with the punishment than his friend.

Gabriel snapped his fingers. Two exact replicas of Captain America materialized in the living room, one began pummeling. The other scooped the kid up and disappeared, landing in the house of some couple praying for kids of their own. The two stayed and watched, shared a laugh and a chocolate bar or two. Then, when the Captain America disappeared, his job done, they too disappeared back home.

Harry yawned "I'll take my toffee in the morning. And Gabe?"

The ex-archangel turned to look at his friend "yeah?"

"Thanks"

"I know."


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Hey, I said it would be in soon! Anyway in this and following chapters involving Hogwarts there will be a select few quotes taken directly from the books. Eventually when I start adding in episodes from spn there will quotes as well, same deal there. I'm not claiming these as my own writing. I'm simply using them for accuracy's sake. If you find them, be proud, if not, be proud anyway. I'd like to really thank Paxloria, (she?he?) knows why.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Even my ideas, they own me.

* * *

It was two days and three tricks later that a hunter showed up. He was a tall man with scraggly black hair and an iron set face coated in a few days of stubble. He moved out of his truck like he had a purpose, and not a good one. In fact, he seemed to be filled with a stern and single minded focus.

The two best friends grinned, one that held a little too much teeth and was a little short on kindness. Their eyes met and a cackle that would have sent chills down the spine of Satan himself sprung from the silence into the crisp night air.

In his motel room, John wondered why he had such a bad feeling about this hunt.

Harry was rolling on the floor, sides clutches and tears flowing as laughter poured from his mouth. The hunter, John Fake-Name Winchester, was standing with the most unamused expression Harry had ever seen as clumps of lemon meringue pie plopped off of his face and onto the diner floor. The waiter was bustling about apologizing profusely as he cleaned up the mess. It was just too funny.

The trickster and his companion had been making the man's life a living hell. Everything that could have gone wrong, did. They made sure of it. Actually, more like they laid bets on when he would crack.

In the end, Gabriel won. Four hours in, John blew. And, boy was it a spectacle. Slashed tires and a truck covered in whipped cream and chocolate sauce did him in. The stern hunter had gotten red in the face and threw a temper tantrum that would have made Lucifer proud. It ended with five people in the hospital, eight cars trashed, four thrown trash cans and a fuming, half way hysteric John fleeing the police in a stolen car.

Three days and seven explosions of temper later, the two decided it was time to let the hunter "find" a double of the lovable Trickster himself. The man looked like he took a bit too much pleasure in stabbing the double and watching the light die in its eyes.

Still, they had fun, which was what they had come to do. So, all in all, it was a success.

"Where to next kiddo?" Gabriel let his lips quirk into a half smile.

"I'm thinking Germany." Harry giggled, the rest of the summer sure was going to be fun.

~)0(~

The scarlet train was lined by weepy parents and excitable children. The noise was incredible, voices joined by the calls of dozens of pets. Two short first years clambered through the crowd, past congregations of students in the passageways of the train and into a free cabin with twin sighs of relief.

"Whoo, that was way more people then I wanted to deal with." Harry sighed

Hedwig hooted in agreement and Gabriel shrugged and snapped his fingers, retrieving a handful of the small chocolates they had received from Hecate in exchange for the stone. He handed a few to his friend then popped one into his mouth before snapping their luggage to its proper place.

"You said she was using it to make some king of spider thing, right?" Harry quirked his head to one side and took a bite out of his own chocolate.

"Immortal spider companion, security for her castle I think." Gabriel shrugged

"What are they going to end up looking like?" Harry asked tossing another chocolate up into the air and catching it in his mouth with a snap of teeth.

"Something like this I think." Gabriel snapped again, a foot long spider materialized in his lap. It was wicked looking and covered in maniacal looking curved and serrated spikes. Its pincers nearly as long as its head paired with crimson marking that resembled jagged curves and beady glowing blood red eyes.

"Hey do, you mind if -" the cabin door was wrenched open by a red headed boy about their age. The boy cut himself off abruptly when his eyes landed on the spider in the young looking trickster's lap. His already pale face now resembled paper and his eyes looked one pat on the back from falling out of his skull. The door was slammed with a jerky abruptness and panicked footsteps were heard nearly sprinting away with a fading high pitched shriek.

The two friends looked at each other and shrugged, the spider melting away with wisps of blue purple mist. They both popped a chocolate into their mouths, it wasn't simultaneous but it was a near thing.

"We still going with Hufflepuff?" Harry asked

"Yeah, I know a lot of fun people who were there whose trouble making was overlooked." Gabriel nodded "I mean we can probably get away with the most if we go there, plus I know from Puck that they know the most secret passages. Apparently they have like a map of every single one. A giant self updating map of the castle in one of the rooms just off the common room. It's just for the upper years, fourth and up. Each year adds something so even Puck isn't sure what it will look like now."

"Cool" Harry shrugged, turning to watch the scenery. Puck was fun, but he supposed that was a side effect of being a great trickster. Either way, as much as Gabriel and the other trickster's friendly rivalry demanded otherwise, they both trusted his word.

Trees and farms sped by outside the window in silence but for the munching of chocolate. It was peaceful, quiet and filled with heavenly chocolates devoured en masse.

They weren't bothered after that, spare a frizzy haired girl asking after a toad, for the rest of the ride. Gabriel snapped them into their robes once it was announced they were getting close to the school without much fanfare.

The train emptied in a rush of students of a variety of shapes, sizes and ages, though all were eager for exit from the train as it was a step towards the castle.

There was a bellow for first years from a voice Harry recognized and the two pushed and shoved their way out of the horde towards it. Hagrid greeted them with a wave and a wink before resuming his bellowing. Once all other students had left and only the relatively small crowd of first years remained, all huddled around the giant man in the cooling air of dusk.

The group was lead through the spindly forest until a few began to lag from exhaustion. Hagrid kept them going with promises that they's get their first glimpse of Hogwarts soon. The shabby group emerged onto a muddy beach where a dozen or so canoe-like boats lay just inside the waterline. That and the promised first glimpse of the great castle they would be spending the majority of the next seven years of their life.

Gasps were heard all around them. The great castle illuminated by firelight and the glow of nearly invisible but still electrifyingly tangible magic. Gabriel admitted to being impressed but he had seen the citadels and great temples of Rome in all their glory, this didn't quite compare. Harry was impressed as well, but it was what he was to learn there that exited him more.

"No more'n four to a boat!" bellowed Hagrid, clambering into a boat himself.

Harry and Gabriel climbed into a boat. They were followed swiftly by the frizzy haired girl and another girl with dark caramel hair in twin braids and an exited flush painting her face, while being determinedly avoided by the red haired boy who had bolted from their cabin earlier that day. The boats jerked into a smooth glide once everyone had found a place on the boats with their fellow first years. They were made to duck several times for a number of low hanging branches.

It took a few minutes for them to reach the shore, a few more for them to arrive at the castle. It took yet more time of navigating complex cobblestone stone hallways lit with blazing torches and filled with the new student's idly quiet chatter for them to reach room in which they were herded, another door stood dauntingly from which the indistinct noise of a widely conversing congregation of people was muffled by the thick door and stone walls.

A stern and fierce looking woman with a tight bun and a ruler straight back came and dismissed Hagrid and announced in so many words that they were to be sorted, yada, yada, and then stated that they should make themselves look presentable with a pointed look towards the red haired boy who had a smudge of dirt across his nose. This caused a few giggles. She then left them just outside the closed doors for the time being for just that purpose.

"Excuse me. Have you seen my toad, Trevor?" a mousey looking boy asked them a few minutes later.

"Yeah, actually, here you go." Gabriel reached inside his pocket and pulled out the aforementioned toad, transporting it from wherever it had been beforehand.

"Thank you! Thank you s-so much! I'm N-Neville." The boy emoted with intense relief and gratitude, smiling at the two.

"Gabriel," the trickster smiled as the nervous boy "I'm aiming for Hufflepuff, what are you hoping to get sorted into?"

"Well, m-my Gran wants me to get s-sorted int-to Gryffindor b-but I heard the herbology professor is the head of h-house for Hufflepuff so . . ." Neville twitched, all nerves as he slipped Trevor into the right pocket of his robe.

"You like herbology?" Harry asked

"Y-yeah" Neville answered shyly

"That's really cool, a friend of ours told us that the Hufflepuff common room is filled with all sorts of plants. I'm Harry, by the way." Harry grinned lopsidedly at Neville, flicking Gabriel when he snorted at the word friend as he and Puck had been enjoying a casual rivalry for a century . . . or three . . . or since the beginning of time.

"Really?" Neville seemed to brighten up at the idea.

"Please form a line." The stern woman from before, Professor McGonagall, stated in a firm, no-nonsense voice and the students all rushed to comply.

The door swung open to reveal a hall gone silent at the new arrivals. All four tables watched them like sheep being lead to slaughter. It was disconcerting to say the least. Gabriel might have muttered something about human sacrifice and Harry might have stifled his laugh with the back of his hand but it could neither be confirmed or denied without anyone overhearing them, which was unfortunate because it had been a very funny comment.

Harry looked around taking in the hall, turning back to the front just in time for the ratty looking hat on a three legged stool to begin to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Harry made a conscious decision to tune out the following ceremony, though he vaguely noted the cheers and that Neville, who had stood in front of him, had been sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Potter, Harry" was announced, effectively silencing the hall.

The pointedly unnerving atmosphere or keen and stalkerish watching increased exponentially. Harry gulped and walked to the stool and plopped down, the hat flopping onto his head seconds later.

"My my, looks like I've got an interesting decision to make here." The hat began

"No, no you don't. I've made my decision. Puck guaranteed that we could choose." Harry thought back at the hat.

"Yes, that was an interesting seven years." The hat laughed, "I hope you make these next ones just as fun. Chaos always makes for an interesting pastime. If you ever need advice you can find me in the headmaster's office."

"Can you just hurry up and announce? I'd rather not be made any more a spectacle than I already am." Harry sighed, though he smiled at the offer of assistance.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat cried out, followed by a hearty chuckle.

Harry slipped the hat off his head and handed it back to McGonagall. It wasn't until he was halfway to the table that the applause and shouting started, the table snapping out of their stunned silence. The whole house cast him joyful smiles and congratulations. The other tables joined reluctantly, like they had avoided as long as they could out of spite rather than shock.

Harry popped a chocolate into his mouth and waited impatiently for his friend to join him. Eventually 'Valahalascourge, Gabriel' was called. Harry got increasingly exasperated as the sorting dragged on for a full fifteen minutes. The hat announced Hufflepuff with an amused sigh and something like a giggle.

Applause was given a little faster this time, but only marginally, as this sorting had also been a bit of a shock. Long sorting kids generally went anywhere but Hufflepuff. Gabriel plunked down next to him with an amused chuckle.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked in a curious whisper that was half a whine.

"Smarmy hat was giving me dirt on Puck." Gabriel smirked

Harry nodded, it was an acceptable answer. The sorting continued, every once in a while someone would cast a curious glance towards one or both of the two. Harry initiated a whispered argument about the first prank they were going to play on the school and they were too involved in heated muttering to notice that the headmaster was talking. Though they both abandoned the conversation when food appeared, it was an unspoken yet mutual agreement that when there was food, especially sweets, any talk could wait.

Near the end of dinner they started another debate, this one over the possibility of bunk beds and who would get the top bunk. They decided to settle it like 'adults' and were too focused on their game of rock paper scissors to really listen to the headmaster's announcements and had ended the discussion just in time to sing the school song. It was ended when Harry won the game and Gabriel declared seniority to claim the bunk and Harry that if that was the case that he would decide the first prank. They shook on it.

When it came time to sing the school song Harry chose a nice, classic rock song and Gabriel chose a pop-y kids really said a lot about their personalities, that decision. When the song ended, with the twins from the joke shop finishing in a slow funeral dirge. Harry pointed this out to his friend with a conspiratorial smile.

They were lead through the halls towards the common room by a prefect, who showed them the entrance hidden in barrels and the prank guarding it as well as how to avoid said prank. The group made their way through the barrel entrance and were shown their new common room by the ever-smiling prefect, who explained a little more about the house.

"First off" the oldest female prefect spoke "Welcome to the Hufflepuff Hideaway."

"Now, the rules in this house are simple and few." The eldest male prefect spoke with a gentile firmness that assured complete and utter compliance "first off, all issues are to be kept in house. We have worked hard to keep a standard of unity and you would do well to maintain that. No one will shame you for asking for help either."

"Secondly, we do not bully, be it in or out of house." The young woman stepped in for her partner "There is no tolerance for members of this house who shame or ridicule others. Pranks are accepted so long as they are not actively malevolent. We accept without stereotyping, every other house's students are to be judged as we would a member of our own house.

"Thirdly" The male prefect took the reins again "There are study groups available to those that need them. If you have a talent in a certain subject, we would welcome you to participate in helping others who aren't as accomplished. Fourth, the kitchen is just around the corner, we would welcome you to use it so long as you are considerate to the house elves. If you want to know how t get in just ask an upperclassman.

"Lastly" The proper young woman finnished "Inter-house friendships with all of the other three houses are accepted and encouraged here. You are welcome to invite them into the common room, so long as they are aware that here they are subject to the same rules you are, regardless of their own house's tendencies. Any questions?"

The prefects waited, there weren't any.

"Well then," The young man clapped his hands "let's get you off to bed! Girls on the right, boys on the left. The room will be marked by your year, you are free to choose your bed so long as an agreement is reached."

The group split, tired and full and happy to just get to sleep and explore the ancient castle tomorrow when the sun was out. The first year boy's dorm was found easily, and sadly the debate about bunk beds was rendered null as there were none. Arrangements were sorted out soon enough and trunks dragged to acceptable places at the foot of each bed.

Harry and Gabriel clambered into neighboring beds and, though Gabriel was an archangel and therefore didn't require sleep, they both fell easily and effortlessly into deep slumber under dully warm honey gold and milk chocolate quilts to the smell of rich soil tinted with the soft undertone of blooming orchids and herbal tea.

~)0(~

Morning came slowly with the warmth of a good night's rest and rays of sunlight optimal for napping kittens. It was nearly lunch before Harry could bear to tear himself out of cotton soft quilts, and only because of the overwhelming urge to eat.

Even then, he took his time and it was half an hour later that his bare covered feet hit the sun-warmed oak hardwood floor. Having been too busy being tired to really notice the dorm room before. They beds were covered in quilts with sheets white like milk. The beds themselves were made of a honey tinted wood that practically glowed gold in the soft light that shone through the circular windows that depicted windswept grass and fallen red gold leaves at the upmost quarter of the room.

There were bed stands large enough to be used as desks of a slightly darker wood, ink stained quite liberally, at the right side of every bed, each with a floating orb that glowed a cool and soft pale yellow. All the furniture was close enough to be mistaken as the same at a casual glance but each had a few quirks that separated them as different.

The walls were made of a very lived in sandstone brick and the door to the common room was located on the other side of the dorm, it was oak, same as the floor with the exception of being stained slightly darker than the floor so it stood out distinctly against the softer colored walls. There was another door, lighter colored than the walls that Harry assumed was to the bathrooms.

There were only a few boys left asleep, Gabriel was one of them. Harry nudged his friend and whispered "I've got chocolate" in a singsong tone.

The trickster murmured something unintelligible into his pillow then began the slow process of waking up as Harry wandered towards the bathroom, new set of robes in hand. When he exited, clothed in a new set of robes with damp skin and dripping hair.

Living with the Dursleys had given him an appreciation of long, pleasantly warm showers and living with Gabriel had taught him that keeping clean was very important. Either way a trick went, right or wrong, one ended covered in something most of the time. This meant one had two options, though truly only one was really an acceptable decision. One either bathed or you smelled like death for a week to anything that had the senses and cared to notice, after the first few times Harry always chose the former. He had actually become very neat after years spent with Petunia.

Gabriel snapped, changing his clothes. It was a Saturday and they had time to explore, but first came breakfast, or lunch, whichever. The two left at a slow pace, meandering through the scenic route towards the dining hall in hopes to avoid the lunch rush. Or, er, at least they hoped it was the right way.

Luckily, the Great Hall was almost empty when they arrived. Serving themselves a hearty breakfast/lunch the two finished fairly quickly and stood up, sated and full and laughing and shoving playfully towards the door out, dismissing the gaze of a certain dour potions professor and the unhealthily forward stares of the students still in the hall.

"What do you wanna do today?" Gabriel asked

"Hmmmmm, well we could check out that room Puck always gushed about or see if those twins are up and about." Harry shrugged "I suppose exploring is also an option."

"We could set up an unholy alliance with that poltergeist Puck always hated." Gabriel waved a hand haphazardly about, "or set up a massive prank for the first day of classes?"

Harry pursed his lips and tapped his chin "all of the above sound good to you?"

"Yep! I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Gabriel watched in amusement as Harry spun in a little dancy circle with his arms spread wide out to his sides "which first?"

"Twins?" Harry added a jump to his spin and barely managed to regain his feet to keep from falling down flat.

"They're in an abandoned classroom a floor above us and a bit to the east." Gabriel raised his hands in a snapping position and looked at his friend, a question in his eyes.

Harry glanced the archangel's way and nodded. The ex-archangel snapped his fingers with a shrug, transporting them to just in front of the door to the room Gred and Forge currently occupied. With another glance at his friend Harry opened the door without knocking.

Taking in the room in a split second, Harry's mouth dropped open, Gabriel looked fairly impressed as well. The twins spun around so fast that if Harry hadn't been gaping in awe he would have worried about them getting whiplash. The whole room was decked out floor to ceiling with highly advanced potions equipment and ingredients. More than just potions there was equipment for alchemy and chemistry and significant ingredients for both as well as a fair amount of cooking equipment as well.

"Bloody hell, don't scare us like that!" the one who Harry assumed was Fred spoke first.

"We thought you were a professor!" assumed George put a hand to his heart.

"My heart nearly leapt out of my chest." Fred placed a hand against his chest dramatically.

"Yeah, we nicked most of this from abandoned classrooms and Professor Snape." George finished.

"Hello to you too." Gabriel intoned sarcastically.

"Come in, come in!" Fred again

"Don't stand out there in the cold." George mock scolded.

The two stepped inside.

"So what is all of this?" Harry asked, still a little awed.

"This, my friend," Harry had stopped keeping track of who was who as they spun around each other, arms spread wide.

"Is our very special"

"Super secret"

"Prank centered"

"Evil genius"

"Laboratory." They finished with a sweeping bow and muttered 'thank you's.

"You got something planned for the first day of classes?" Gabriel grinned at their antics, he had a feeling he'd like these two very, very much.

"All sorts!"

"This year we even"

"Managed to convince peeves"

"To join us in the pursuit of"

"Grand laughter and annoyance."

"Well then" Harry laughed at the back and forth exchange "may we be of some assistance?"

"Of course"

"We wouldn't dare turn away"

"A fellow prankster"

"So, did you have anything specific in mind because I was thinking . . ." Harry began, ever so slowly mischievously sadistic smiles spread across all of their faces as the first stages of planning commenced.

Throughout the school a collective chill crept down the entire population's spine. The Sorting Hat began to laugh in the middle of the staff meeting, unnerving everyone by refusing to state any reason behind the outburst.

~)0(~

Harry and Gabriel laughed uproariously as they headed to charms. The prank had been a success. It may have been mostly harmless but planting magically concealed whoopee cushions under the Gryffindor seats had been hilarious. The house of the brave had taken offense, blamed the Slytherins, and started a food fight. It went better than they could have hoped. Especially when the animated gummy snakes stared raining from above. All in all, it was fun for everyone.

Still laughing, the two strode into the charms classroom and took seats near the back with Neville. The class began just as their laughs teetered off into well concealed giggles. They passed notes all class, ignoring the speech the teacher gave. Though it had been a bit funny when the Professor had fallen off his chair when he had read Harry's name.

Walking into transfiguration Harry immediately noticed the tabby cat sitting on the teacher's desk.

"Who's a pretty kitty?" Harry cooed, ignoring his friend rolling his eyes.

"You are! You are!" Harry scratched the tabby's cheeks, still cooing "sorry kitty I've gotta find my spot for class." Casting a regretful glance at the cat as he settled into his seat.

The minutes ticked on, no sign of the professor anywhere. Whispers began to erupt. Suddenly the tabby cat jumped off the table, transforming into the stern looking woman they called Professor on the way down.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she announced clearly as she stood stiffly in front of the class "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

She then proceeded to turn her desk into a pig and back again, which may have been suitably impressive to the rest of the class but not to Harry. Sure he acted like he was awed but in truth, he could have done that, it might have drained him a little and taken a bit of blood but he could. With a wand, maybe not, but he would imagine it was easier with one.

Harry spent the class racing with Gabriel over who could create the most buttons out of beetles the fastest. Gabriel won, actually he squashed Harry like the bugs they were transfiguring and bragged about it for the rest of the day. Eh, potayto-potahto, right?

Class let out with a rush of chatter and a migration of students out the door in a manner of seconds.

"Gabe?" Harry asked, treading casually down the cobblestone hallway.

"Yeah kiddo?" came the unrushed reply.

"You know you're gonna have to stop calling me kiddo eventually right?"

"NoOpe"

"Anyway, we going to have tea with Hagrid this afternoon?" He was referring to the letter Hedwig had delivered this morning from Hagrid inviting them to tea.

"Yup, I wanna meet him."

"Cool"

"So Neville told me this joke . . . "

~)0(~

"HA I beat you!" Gabriel jumped up and down just outside Hagrid's hut

"That's cause you've got super speed and always win." Harry puffed out, skidding up to his friend, he put his hands on his knees as an attempt to rest.

Gabriel, being the mature, millennia old adult he was, stuck out his tongue and darted inside to avoid the swat his friend sent his way.

Harry followed, nearly tumbling inside as he lost balance when his swat didn't land.

"Oh, hi Hagrid!" Harry chirped a little too casually, tilting his head to one side with an innocent smile.

Hagrid let out a booming chuckle "Good ta see ya too 'Arry."

Gabriel smothered his chuckles, but was tacked by Fang and licked without mercy. Gabriel laughed and managed to make it look like he struggled as he pushed the dog off and sat next to Harry at the table.

"An' who's yur friend?" Hagrid asked

"This is Gabriel, trickster supreme." Harry announced dramatically with a flourish of his hands towards his friend.

"You're too kind, too kind!" Gabriel gave a sweeping bow, smirking.

"You're gonna be jus' as bad as tha Twins." Hagrid sighed

"'Least it won't get boring." Harry smiled, eyes laughing.

"Tea?" Hagrid asked

"Sure," they answered together.

"Jus' like tha Twins." Hagrid muttered under his breath, setting the steaming cups and the sugar and cream in front of them.

The two friends looked at each other and smothered their giggles.

"Hey Hagrid, why is there a three headed dog in the school?" Harry asked a casually just as Hagrid took a sip of his tea, causing the giant man to splutter all over his beard.

"Now where'd ya learn tha'?" Hagrid asked, dabbing at his beard with a napkin, frowning.

"The twins" Gabriel stated.

Hagrid grumbled under his breath before answering in stutters "erm, well, it's . . . Dumbledoor asked for it for, well, erm."

"Protection?"

Hagrid coughed and spluttered in surprise as Gabriel's guess.

"Oooooh what for?!" Harry bounced "can we have three guesses?"

"A cookie recipe" Gabriel asked in an overly scholarly voice.

"A powerful ray gun of doom?" Harry grinned widely.

"The Philosopher's stone?" they asked together.

"'Couse not, why would you think tha'?"

"So no cookies?" Gabriel pouted.

Hagrid turned to look at him, bewildered.

"'Cause I was hoping for cookies." Gabriel huffed, playing it up.

"He'd risk his life for cookies." Harry agreed, smothering his giggles.

"Somehow I don' doubt tha'." Hagrid smiled "Rock cakes anyone?"


	6. Chapter 5

AN: New one for ya! I used the section from the actual book for the Quidditch commentary, so that isn't mine by the way. I'm pretty sure you can tell what else is taken from the book as it's used pretty often. If not, it's Snape's beginning of year speech. Thanks sooooooooooo much to anyone who reviewed, you guys are my inspiration and my motivation, I wish I could hug all of you! Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my ideas, they own me.

* * *

The dungeons were cold, dank and filled with enough potion fumes that, had Harry not been used to awful smells, he would have been contemplating throwing up. It seemed as though a few of his classmates were considering that option seriously.

He currently had double potions with Ravenclaw, fuuun. The potion's master swooped in as soon as class began, a menacing sneer set into his face like it had never seen another expression. He started roll call immediately, pausing with an even larger sneer at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes" He stared nastily "Mr Potter, our new — celebrity."

A few sniggers from the back of the class followed the statement but Professor Snape ignored them and continued calling roll.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he acted like speaking caused him physical pain and spoke with a pointed hush, capturing the attention of the class with effortless skill "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses . . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry grinned, this was a subject he liked, one he excelled in as well. Ceridwyn, being a reluctantly close friend of Gabriel, had given him a few lessons when she was bored. He had enjoyed looking over some of the potions books in Gabriel's library as well.

"Potter!" Snape barked.

"Yes?" Harry tilted his head to one side.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Erm a sleeping potion, something about Living Death I think?"

Professor Snape grimaced in surprise, as if expecting another answer.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"Stomach of a goat, or if you actually needed one I'd go with most potions kits."

The expression grew stronger.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Eh . . . no difference, they're the same plant."

"And what is the third name of this plant?"

"Don't quote me on this but . . . aconite?"

Professor Snape's sneer had grown to epic proportions "well, well Potter, book knowledge isn't everything. Let's see what you can do with practical work."

The dour man paired them off and started them on a simple boil cure. Harry had been paired with Neville, who seemed to be having a panic attack.

"Calm down Neville" Harry muttered, slouching and relaxed "if either of us is going to get in trouble it's going to be me. You saw the way he targeted me. You'll be fine."

"Th-thanks Harry" Neville smiled, taking a few deep breaths and starting the potion, much more composed than before "so what's f-first?"

With the two working together the potion turned out nearly perfect, despite Neville's original set back. Harry may have used a few tricks and shortcuts he had learned in Loki's books to keep the potion from exploding when Snape turned away.

At the end of class Harry bottled up their potion and left it on the Professor's desk with the others. The man seemed displeased with his success.

Herbology was next. Professor Sprout was kind, matronly, and his Head of House. He liked the woman, but not enough to refrain from cracking jokes all class with Gabriel. She seemed amused by their antics rather than annoyed, actually. She set the class to repotting some seedlings that had outgrown their previous vessels.

Lunch had gotten a little less awkward, though there were still enough stares to make Harry feel on edge.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a joke, plain and simple. Quirrel was too nervous to be taken seriously by anybody, let alone as a warrior. His stories were funny if only because imagining Quirrel doing the feats described was a laugh. His garlicky smell was a little gross but it wasn't anything compared to the potions room.

What was fun was flying lessons. Harry and Gabriel spent the entire time chasing after each other in steep dives and spine snapping loops and flips. Madam Hooch was not amused.

~)0(~

The days and lessons flew by, the nights were spent curled up in soft Hufflepuff beds or planning and implementing pranks with Peeves and the Twins. The teachers hadn't figured out they were involve yet, all they knew was the Demon Twins' pranks had gotten worse and more frequent.

In no time at all Harry and Gabriel's favorite holiday arrived, Halloween! Candy and costumes and candy! What isn't to love?

The entire student body spent the day in anticipation of the evening feast. As the two friends were walking to the feast they saw a Gryffindor firstie running away form the crowded hallways crying.

"You wanna go after her don't you?" Gabriel sighed.

"Please?" Harry gave his best puppy dog eyes.

"But the feast!" Gabriel pouted.

"You can make the same feast any time you want, let's just help her?" Harry begged.

"Fine" Gabriel sighed.

"Thank you!" Harry hugged his friend and took off in the direction the girl had run off.

It took them a good twenty minutes to find her, locked away in a bathroom stall in the girl's bathroom.

"Hey" Harry consoled, standing just outside the stall. Gabriel was 'playing lookout' by the door.

"Go away" the girl sobbed. Harry recognized the voice of the bushy haired girl who tried to help Neville find his frog on the train.

"What's your name?" Harry asked "I'm Harry and my friend Gabriel is just over by the door."

There was quiet sobbing for a second before she replied "Hermione"

"Well then Hermione, can you tell us what's wrong?" Harry responded, trying to sound gentile.

This set off a new wave of crying.

"Hey, It's okay."

"Th-that arse!"

"Who?"

"R-Ronald Weasley, he said-he said . . ." there was more sobbing

"What did the ass do?" A thick and foul stench filled the bathroom

"Said I didn't have any f-friends."

"Well how about we prove him wrong?" Harry smiled kindly, knowing what it was like to be friendless.

"You m-mean you want to be friends with me?"

"Of course." The ground shook with thumping footsteps.

She burst out of the stall, tackling Harry in a hug "thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"DUCK!" Gabriel screamed

Harry tackled Hermione to the ground, shielding her with his body without hesitation. A club the size of a tree trunk swung just over them, pulverizing the sinks and the stall Hermione just occupied. Hermione let out a squeaky shriek then fell silent.

"Cover her eyes!" Gabriel warned seriously.

Harry shifted his arm so that it covered Hermione's face. A sick, tearing and squelching noise echoed through the air then all noise stopped except that of their breathing. Slowly, Harry pushed himself off of the girl so he could see what had happened. The wall farthest from them was covered in a thick coating of blood and gore and things Harry didn't mind thinking about but Hermione would really rather not. The smell of blood curled its way closer.

A troll's body lay slumped against the wall, streaking the blood. Its head lay a few feet away, neck looking like it had been torn in half. Gabriel stood covered in troll blood a barely a foot from the head.

Hermione rushed into a stall and began retching.

McGonagall, Snape, Sprout and Flitwick took that opportunity to barge in through the doorway. Snape's eyes widened, McGonagall clenched her lips until they were white, Flitwick steadied himself on the doorframe and Sprout let out a whispered "oh dear" that was only heard because of the penetrating silence.

"What happened here?" McGonagall, unsurprisingly, was the first to speak. Her knuckles were clenched, skin stretched across bones and pale as her face.

"We came to comfort Hermione before dinner when it burst in, I told them to duck and attempted to cast the levitating charm on its club but I hit its head instead, then-" Gabriel let out a shaky breath, playing it up for the teachers.

"And where is Miss Granger?" Snape sneered

"Here" came a weak moan from the stall the had run into, followed by more retching noises.

"Oh, Deary, let's get you to the hospital wing." Professor Sprout tutted "all of you, up!"

Harry shared a look with his friend then helped up Hermione as the three walked over to the door and followed the matronly Professor to the hospital wing.

"What is it at this hour?" Madam Pomfrey tisked, her eyes widening as she saw the three students and she hurried them over to her "oh dear, let's get you three checked out right away."

After many swishes and mutterings and pretty lights coming from her wand, Madam Pomfrey sighed in relief.

"Looks like it's only minor bruises. You three better get washed up, starting with you." She pointed to Gabriel "the bathroom's through the door on the far right by the corner. One at a time!" she turned to Sprout "They don't appear to be injured but I'd like to keep them over night just in case. Off you go now."

Harry took the last shower and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

~)0(~

Waking to the sterilized scent of the hospital wing wasn't nearly as pleasant as waking up in his bed in the Hufflepuff dorms. Next to him he heard the soft snores his best friend produced.

"Harry" came a whisper from his other side.

He turned to find Hermione sitting in bed, a book resting in her lap.

"Yeah?" The boy smiled

"Well, uh, I was wondering" she twitched out "if after last night you still want to be friends?"

"Completely." Harry nodded

"Thanks" Hermione grinned

"Shut up" Gabriel grumbled, sitting up and popping a chocolate in his mouth

"Morning to you too sleepyhead" Harry greeted, amused.

"Hate you"

"Love you too"

Hermione giggled at the exchange.

"Breakfast anybody?" Harry yawned, stomach growling.

"Sounds good to me" Gabriel chirped

"Can I sit with you guys?" Hermione asked with nervous excitement.

"Sure thing" Harry nodded at his new friend

The three, on Hermione's insistence, called Madam Pomfrey. They were poked and prodded for a good fifteen minutes then were excused and left for breakfast.

~)0(~

Late that day, after curfew when the halls were free of students the staff gathered for their monthly meeting. This practice had been in place for as long as ay of them could remember and was nothing new. The subject of the meeting however, was quite new and the object of much concern.

"How did it escape?" Sprout asked softly.

"If I knew that, my dear, I would not have asked all of you. Lemon Drop anyone?" Dumbledore intoned calmly

"I checked, it wasn't gone." McGonagall stated, "this troll wasn't the one we brought in."

"Then how did the beast get in, hm?" Snape snipped.

"I'm more concerned about those poor children." Madam Pomfrey clucked "the poor dears must be traumatized!"

"Minerva, you had Mr Potter and Mr Valhallascourge today, did you notice and unusual behavior?" Dumbledore asked, sounding concerned.

"Actually, the two of them were surprisingly normal. It was as if they were unconcerned by the event." McGonagall answered after a moment of consideration "Filius, you had Ms. Granger?"

"She seemed distracted and extra focused but she also smiled more. I overheard her telling Mr. Weasley that she had friends, though I don't know the significance of that." The diminutive Professor noted "There was nothing to indicate anything out of the ordinary had occurred. If I didn't know otherwise I would say exactly that."

"Though it is very lucky no one was hurt this time, we need to prevent another incident like this one." Dumbledore sighed "ideas?"

~)0(~

Harry watched as the two Quidditch teams ascended high into the air and the game began. He was excitedly anticipating the commentary. A friend of the Twins was announcing. He was sure it would prove to be hilarious. Especially since Professor McGonagall was making sure he did a fair job. Harry looked to Hermione on his left, bouncing up and down in glee. The Gryffindor raised an eyebrow and sent him a small, indulgent smile.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

Aaaaand he was correct, this was hilarious.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve -

back to Johnson and -

no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes -

Flint flying like an eagle up there -

he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle -

that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and -

OUCH -

that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger -

Quaffle taken by the Slytherins -

that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which -

nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes -

she's really flying -

dodges a speeding Bludger -

the goal posts are ahead -

come on, now, Angelina -

Keeper Bletchley dives -

misses -

GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Cheers erupted from all the stands but Slytherin, who booed loud enough for it to he heard among the booming noise.

The game continued in a similar fashion, with the two sides playing to the best of their ability. shots were missed, blocked and scored, Harry was so wrapped up in the game he wasn't sure how much time had passed, enjoying life with his friends beside him. Hermione was reluctantly cheering as well, but Harry cold tell she was having fun.

Harry grinned, the two seekers caught the seekers caught sight of the snitch. They rocketed off towards the little gold glint. The Gryffindor was in the lead when a Slytherin blocked the crimson seeker. Shouts of rage arose from the crowd. The Lions were awarded a free shot.

"So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating"

"Jordan!" hissed McGonogall

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul"

"Jordan, I'm warning you -"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

Never the less, the game continued. The stands around him erupted with noise as the Gryffindors scored another point.

"YEAH!" Harry pumped his fists in the air.

Quidditch was an amazing spectator sport, he had to hand it to the wizarding world on this one. All three of them were enjoying the show.

The match proceeded with a continuous stream of the most hilarious and bias commentary Harry had ever heard. Gabriel let out a laugh as the announcer was reprimanded once again.

"What the?" A bludger changed course mid-air and sped towards Harry "shit."

Harry drew a pocket knife out of his robe pocket and flicked it open in one fluid motion. He jumped out of the way a split second before it rocketed through the bleacher seat, splintering all wood in its path.

Beside him Gabriel tensed, hands poised to snap, Harry glanced at him and shook head his minutely, telling his friend that he could handle it. Gabriel untensed but was still poised to snap. Harry whipped the knife across his hand, not even flinching as blood began to pool. The bludger shot up and flew downwards towards Harry. The young wizard raised his arm up towards the bludger.

"Stop" Harry commanded when the deadly ball was barely a foot away from his hand, lacing the word with as much magic as he could manage on such short notice.

The ball skidded to a halt, just under two inches from the boy's hand. He grasped it with his bloody hand and hurled it back to the field. It appeared to all the world like he had just thrown a bludger.

"Uhng" Harry moaned quietly, his bloody hand reaching to clutch at his head. Black began to curl at the edges of his vision as he collapsed, his hand smearing blood across his forehead and face. He was out before he hit the ground.

The entire Quidditch pitch was silent, watching in horror and fascination as the event unfolded. As Harry collapsed into Gabriel's arms Madam Pomfrey rushed over to the downed boy.

"Fool" Gabriel whispered fondly.

It took nearly a minute for the students to snap out of their collective shock, by then Madam Pomfrey was there, hovering over the two boys and muttering under her breath.

"I'll carry him." Gabriel said with finality as the medi-witch began to cast a spell to lift her patient.

She nodded, knowing there was no time for arguing. The archangel and the stern, matronly woman took off towards the hospital wing, taking as many secret passaged as they could manage and getting there in nearly record time (there was an incident in 1756 involving a pregnant 'virgin' pureblood that beat them by forty-three seconds).

"Set him down on a bed." Madam Pomfrey said in a rush as she began to collect everything she needed for a severe case of magical depletion, shattered bones and blood loss.

Gabriel hurried to comply, secretly sending a small tendril of his Grace out to his friend, replenishing his core just enough to hold him over until Madam Pomfrey could help but not enough to be suspicious.

Harry liked it here, it wouldn't do to draw more attention to them than his friend already had. That's not to say he wouldn't intervene if he had to, just that he could afford to wait. This time. If he thought his friend was in real danger, at any point, it was smitin' time.

He would go full angel if he had to. Harry was the first family he'd had in centuries and there was no was he was giving the boy up without one helluva fight.

Gabriel took a step back, waiting by the bed and watching.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Madam Pomfrey commanded absently, casting a diagnosis spell on her young patient, surprised by the lack of broken bones.

"There is no force in all of heaven or hell that could move me from his side." Gabriel growled with as much conviction as he could muster.

The medi-witch cast him a brief look then went back to her patient. It was the longest hour the ex-archangel had experienced in centuries as the woman poured potions down Harry's throat and cast spell after spell. She finished with a sigh of relief, wiping her brow with the back of her hand.

"Your friend should be fine in the morning." Madam Pomfrey huffed "it's a miracle he survived."

Gabriel had to hold back a snort. Harry had been doing wandless magic for years. It was simply his reckless and unrestrained use of it to stop the bludger that caused the emergency. Plus, there might have been a bit of grace funneled into the healing process.

Madam Pomfrey retreated to her quarters, telling Gabriel to shout if either he or Harry needed anything. Not even a minute after she left the room Harry began to whimper in his sleep, squirming under the thick blanket, face contorted in fear.

"Hey kiddo" Gabriel shushed climbing in the bed next to his friend "it's okay, it's okay."

Harry clamped onto the archangel and burrowed closer, much calmer now.

"I'm here kiddo" Gabriel pet down his little brother's hair, smiling gently as the nightmare seemed to abate. Harry rarely got nightmares any more but Gabriel was always there to soothe them away when he did.

Eventually Gabriel fell asleep next to his friend.

~)0(~

Gabriel awoke to someone gently shaking his shoulder.

"What?" he groaned

"I believe that you have classes Mr Valhallascourge." Madam Pomfrey scolded

Gabriel groaned again, classes meant he wouldn't be able to watch over Harry. He could always go stealth mode and send a double, but then Hermione might figure out something was up, the girl was preternaturally suspicious. And if his double was there . . . it would be too much trouble. A tapping at the hospital wing window drew both of their attention. Hedwig was hovering just outside. Gabriel hopped up and opened the latch, letting her in with a wide grin.

"Can you watch over Harry for me?" Gabriel asked the bird, who had settled on his arm.

She hooted indignantly, as if insulted by the thought that she wouldn't watch over her human chick. The owl flew over to Harry and landed on his headboard. Gabriel let out a laugh as she began to groom the boy's ratty hair.

"I'll be back later." Gabriel assured his sleeping friend before he ducked out of the room towards his first class.

Gabriel didn't focus all morning, wondering how Harry was doing. At lunch he was mostly left alone after a few inquiries to Harry's health. The Puffs were good like that. Hermione found him shortly after that and peppered him with worried questions for a good ten minutes before she settled down and ate her lunch as well. He had tried the hospital wing first but Pomfrey had threatened him away. He had to remind himself not to get into trouble, for Harry's sake.

After classes Gabriel snapped himself to just outside the hospital wing.

"He wake up yet?" The trickster asked as he entered the room.

Madam Pomfrey looked towards him "Not yet but he should be waking up any time now."

Gabriel sat on the rigid chair beside his friend's bed and waited, starting a staring contest with Hedwig.

"Gabriel?" Harry croaked minutes later.

Gabriel blinked and turned towards his friend. Hedwig crowed in triumph, puffing her feathers up importantly.

"How you feelin' kiddo?" Gabriel asked

"How do you think?" Harry rasped, followed by a coughing fit.

Gabriel snapped his fingers, creating a glass of cool water covertly "Here, drink this."

"Thanks" came the muttered reply as Harry sipped the water.

"I brought chocolate." Gabriel smirked and was rewarded by a smile that he swore lit up the entire room. He handed the bag to his friend, who promptly shoved one of the little brown squares into his mouth.

Gabriel turned as he heard the door open. A nervous looking Neville was standing there.

"Hey Nev" Harry said absently, popping another chocolate into his mouth.

"H-hey Harry, hey Gabriel" Neville responded, making his way towards the bed and dropping down into a chair opposite Gabriel.

The three sat in relative peace for hours, making small talk and enjoying each other's company. Eventually Neville left for dinner. Gabriel stayed, once again falling asleep next to his best friend.

The next day Hermione visited, bringing Harry his homework. Harry laughed and thanked her. Hermione stuttered her way through a response, obviously not used to being complimented.

Harry was released the next evening. Harry and Gabriel made their way to the Hufflepuff dorms in companionable silence.

"So kiddo" Gabriel began once they got to their beds "how does ditching for a few days to go play a few tricks sound?"

"Fantastic" Harry grinned.

"Let's get you a good night sleep first." Gabriel smiled softly at his friend. He had been working when he had the time over the past few days on doubles with retrievable memories. He hadn't had, on the other hand, struck up a deal with Finch-Fletchley. What they were going to need to know about the days to come when they got back in exchange for a bottle of Firewhiskey. Hermione wouldn't have any time to get suspicious about them, if all went as plan. She'd be more worried about avoiding pranks.

"Kay, g'night Gabe" Harry yawned, climbing under his covers and falling asleep to the comforting scent of the Hufflepuff dorms.

Morning came for Harry with blurred visions of cotton candy dreams and adventures lead at sword point. It took a minute before Harry remembered his friend's proposal. A brilliant smile split his face, eyes flying open. Harry bounded out of bed like a little kid exited for a field trip, wiping the previous night from his eyes.

Gabriel was already awake and grinning, popping caramels in his mouth and waiting for his friend to wake up.

"You ready to go?" The Trickster asked.

"Almost" Harry chirped, drawing his knife from his pocket and slicing the pad of his upper palm. He snapped, changing his clothes into a pair of faded jeans and a plain cobalt tee.

"Ready" Harry bounced on his heels, eerily cheery for so early in the morning.

"Great" Gabriel said, with a snap of his fingers.

The two found themselves transported to a small ice cream parlor somewhere in America, leaving identical doubles created with trickster magic in their place at Hufflepuff.

Minutes later Neville entered the dorm from the bathroom, toweling his hair dry. He stopped and stared at the two relaxing on Gabriel's bed.

"You aren't th-the real H-Harry and Gabriel are you." He stated.

"Nope" said fake-Harry, who was playing with a top unconcerned. Neville shrugged, grabbed his Herbology equipment, and left the dorm.

~)0(~

It was the second evening they had spent in the small American town, Harry cackled, watching as their latest victim was punished. So far a man who had been stealing money from the charity fund of the candy company he worked for had been mauled by gummy worms. Another, who they had just dealt with, had been selling animals at the local animal shelter to a puppy mill had drawn and quartered.

The hunter they were expecting had shown up earlier this evening. He was a weedy young man who wore a large smile like he'd never taken it off.

A few more days of playing tricks and watching the hunter closely, the two had decided they liked the man, which mean not killing him.

"Sorry but I can't just let you keep hurtin' folk." The hunter, Garth, responded when Gabriel asked if the man would let him skip town.

"Oh come ON! They all deserved it. You should have seen some of the things these people did!" The double whined.

"What did they do?" Garth asked, genuine in his request.

Gabriel blinked "well the first guy . . ." this lead to nearly an hour of explanation.

"I can't jus' let you go around killing folk." Garth said after the double had finished, even if he seemed reluctant about it now.

"Only kill the ones I can't make stop." The trickster said nonchalantly.

"Alrighty then, I'll let you leave without a fight Mr Trickster." Garth nodded, smiling goofily again.

"Wait" Gabriel raised both eyebrows "really?"

"Sure thing" He smiled "just one thing. Can I have your name Mr Trickster?"

"The name's Loki" he smirked "and you, you I like."

"Well then, I'll be goin'."

"If you ever need help, just ring me up." He handed the hunter a slip of paper with a simple summoning ritual and a winky face on it.

"Thanks" with that, the hunter left.

"Huh." Gabriel quirked an eyebrow.

"Huh." Harry repeated from his perch in the shadows "I like him."

"Yup" Gabriel responded absently "Back to school?"

"Yup" Harry shrugged, popping the p.

Hogwarts was a mess, to put it lightly. Streamers were glued to the walls like paper mache. Live rabbits were strewn like confetti through out the halls and confetti coated the floor like a think carpet. Neon colors of paint were splattered on the walls in no particular pattern.

"The hell" Harry muttered, Finch-Fletchley batter have something about this.

Gabriel shrugged and swapped them with their doubles.

Luckily it was early in the morning, which meant the doubles were still in bed, the other boys in the dormitory were just waking up themselves.

Neville woke up minutes after they arrived. The boy took one bleary look at the two and blinked.

"You're b-back?" He asked, still a little groggy.

Harry looked at Gabriel, who shrugged "yup"

"Cool" Neville made his way to the bathroom, wobbling and half asleep.

Harry giggled at his friend's behavior, Gabriel raised both eyebrows.

"C'mon kiddo, lets get some breakfast."

"Sure Gabe"

The two made their way to the common room, and through that the hallways, seeing that most of the mess had been cleaned in barely half an hour. There were still a few paint stains and a confetti was still lingering in patches but it was impressively clean. What a wonderful thing magic is.

The students seemed cautious as they made their way to the great hall.

"What happened?" Harry asked Neville. Finch-Fletchley had left the report on his bedside table and was currently snuggling a bottle of Firewhiskey. Gabriel was flipping through it as they walked, but Harry had yet to have a chance with it.

"The t-twins and th-the other yous h-had a prank s-spree yesterday. It was the most incredible m-mess." Neville shrugged.

"Ah" Harry nodded, he was a bit curious as to how his sorta-friend had known it wasn't them. With a mental shrug, he decided to let it drop. He'd seen weirder.

"Wanna hear what we did?" Gabriel grinned at the timid boy.

"S-sure" Neville said cautiously.

"Well it started off with . . ." Gabirel began, being careful to leave out things like killing and hunters and the fact they were in another country.

~)0(~

Harry was suitably annoyed. He had just spent the past half and hour shouting candy names at a gargoyle statue. Luckily now he had gotten past. When he arrived at the door, jut as he was about to knock, a voice from within the room called for him to enter.

Walking in, the first thing Harry noticed was the multitude of small whirring instruments that cluttered every surface.

"Harry, come sit!" Dumbledoor announced jovially "I'm glad you finally came."

The boy walked over, plopping into one of the garish chairs in front of the desk. He rather liked them actually.

"Are you feeling okay my boy, that was quite the stunt you pulled at the Quidditch match." The old man looked genuinely concerned for him.

"I'm fine now sir." Harry responded, trying to be respectful.

"Good, good. Might I inquire where you learned such a thing? Reinforcing your body with magic is quite a feat."

"A friend of mine taught me."

"Oh! And where did you meet such a friend?"

"I met him in church when I was eight."

"Ah?"

"Yeah, he's like an older brother to me."

"Good, good."

"Was there anything else you wanted to ask me?"

"No, my boy, I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Okay then." Harry awkwardly got off of the ridiculous chair and made his way to the door, leaving with a nod to the sorting hat.

Dumbledoor sighed, it seemed the boy was wary of authority figures. He had hoped Harry would be more comfortable talking to him. At least it seemed as though he had a normal childhood. He could now tell Minerva that her concerns were unnecessary.

~)0(~

"Hey there girl" Harry mumbled, looking up from his book.

Hedwig hooted and started attempting to put his hair in order, a task not even trickster magic could accomplish. Though that might have been on purpose.

"Harrrrrrrrrrry?"

"Yea Gabe"

"I'm booooooooored"

"Go play a prank then."

"I don't feel like it!"

"Well I'm reading"

"I knooooooooow"

"Go bug Hermione."

"Studying"

"Neville?"

"Reading"

"The Twins?"

"Off campus"

"And you can't go why?"

"Too much work"

"Too bad"

"Harrrrrrrrrry"

"What?"

"I'm booooooooooored"

"What do you want me to do about that?"

"I dunnnnnnoooooo"

Harry shut his book with a clap, knowing he wasn't going to get anymore reading done now.

"How about we go visit that three headed dog?" Harry suggested.

Gabriel brightened and nodded, Raising his fingers and snapping them. A moment later they stood in front of the door that contained the massive cerberus that they had been visiting lately. He really liked Gabriel.

"Hey there boy!" The trickster cried as he flung open the door.

A loud, happy bark echoed through the hall. The giant dog rolled over, all tree heads had tongues lolling. His tail was wagging as the two rubbed his belly, one leg thumping uncontrollably.

"FLUFFY!" They heard Hagrid bellow from just outside the door.

"Crap!" Harry hissed nearly slipping into parseltounge in surprise.

"Quick, in here!" Gabriel whispered, pointing into a trap door he held open.

The two dove in, trap door closing just as the door creaked open to a suddenly confused Fluffy.


	7. Chapter 6

An: *sobbing* I'm so, so, sooooooooo sorry this is as late as it is. I super-ultra-quadruple promise that this won't happen again.

Disclaimer: not mine, none of it, at all, ever

* * *

"Ah hell" Harry growled quietly, feeling the vines tighten around his legs.

"Harry!" Gabriel hissed.

"What! I'm kinda busy." The young boy grumbled, groping for his pocket knife.

"Stay really, really still." Gabriel whispered.

"Er, why?" The response was a skeptical whisper.

"Cause you trust me!" The trickster remarked quietly, mischievous grin growing larger.

"Fine" Harry huffed, going completely still.

A jet of golden flame shot from Gabriel's direction. The vines cringed away from the inferno, releasing him in the process. A hand grabbed his, pulling him towards a corridor straight ahead. Tongues of amber and white fire flickered as if dancing, protecting them from the rustling vines. Strangely, the flames didn't burn with the heat of a normal fire. All that they projected was a soft, protective warmth. It was beautiful.

When they reached the corridor the flames sealed the entrance with a rush of air.

"Were those flames . . . ?" Harry asked, a little awestruck.

"Er, yeah" Gabriel said awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot "It's kind of an archangel thing."

"They were incredible." Harry grinned with childish awe.

"Thanks" Gabriel smiled widely and happily, though Harry could tell there was a twinge of melancholy behind it.

"Is it just me or are you really curious as to what's at the end of this?" The trickster asked, curiosity lacing his voice.

"Not just you" Harry smiled softly, accepting the change of subject.

"Well then, on we go!" Gabriel met Harry's grin with one just as bright.

Harry laughed but the two continued onwards anyways.

The next door was opened cautiously, when all that came through was the sound of fluttering wings Gabriel peeked around the door into the newest room. The ancient, boy shaped being's smiled and totally didn't skip trough the doorway, throwing the door open wide. Harry rolled his eyes, giggled, and joined his friend.

"Woah" the younger of the two announced, gazing in wonder at the keys flitting around the ceiling on wings of every color imaginable forming a cloud.

"Seconded" Gabriel muttered, he had seen many of incredible things in his existence and he couldn't deny that this was a masterpiece of color.

The room itself was tall and arched, though not very wide, with plain coloring that drew all attention to the winged spectacle. There was a door located at the other side of the room, directly across from the one they had entered from. It was plain, unassuming, but had a thick and sturdy appearance which challenged that even a battering ram could not force it's way through. A broomstick was propped against one wall.

"Soooooo" Harry drawled "we gonna find the key or just walk on through?"

Gabriel shrugged and snapped his fingers, urging the correct key to drop suddenly from the mass above their heads to clink softly upon the cobbled floor, wings uninjured and flapping uselessly.

Harry snorted at his friend's actions but walked to pick up the key anyway, unlocking the door but pausing before opening it.

"Hey Gabe?" Harry asked

"Yeah kiddo?" the trickster smirked, glancing at Harry before he was once again distracted by the swirling, fluttering color up above.

"Can we get some flying keys?" His almost too green eyes turned from their usual childish mischievous glint to a near perfect example of watery puppy dog eyes.

Gabriel chucked "of course we can!"

Harry beamed, swinging the door open wide, nearly skipping through. His mood dampened as he saw what was on the other side of the threshold.

"Chess?" Harry groaned, turning back to glare at this friend as the archangel started to laugh. He may have liquid luck for blood concerning most things but his luck and skill with board games of any sort was just about as dismal as it got.

"Can we please, please just skip this one?" Harry whined

"Hmmmmmmm" Gabriel, barely out of his laughing fit, adopted an exaggerated thinking expression.

"Pleeeaaaase" Harry begged

"Gah!" Gabriel exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air theatrically "fine, we can skip the chess."

"Yes!" Harry jumped up and gave his friend a quick hug before taking a step back and bouncing on his heels.

The archangel smiled softly and snapped them to the other side of the board, just in front of the next door.

A cloying, rotten smell saturated the air around the door and the muffled sound of thumping burrowed through.

"Nope?" Harry asked hopefully

"Nope" Gabriel nodded decisively, raising his hand and snapping them past the smelly room, not willing to risk a chance for his brother in all but blood to injure himself. Again.

The room they landed in next was small and nearly bare but for a thin, long table with a line of bottles of different shapes and sizes. The doorways on either end were wide, open arches.

"Erm . . ." Harry glanced around "Are we supposed to do something?"

"Dunno" Gabriel shrugged, strolling around the table and through the open archway into the next room. With another questioning glance around the room, Harry followed his friend.

The next room was unremarkable. Large, open and completely bare at first glance with unflickering torches casting the rough stone walls into stark shadow and hiding the corners completely in darkness. It wasn't until Harry's foot collided with a fist sized object, sending it crashing into the wall that he realized the room wasn't actually completely empty. The stone clinked forward a few steps before coming to a rest just under one of the brilliant torches.

"Hm?" Gabriel looked up from unwrapping a lollipop he had snapped up, glancing towards the stone.

After a moment of complete silence, the archangel let out a half stifled laugh.

"What?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side to gaze at the stone. After a moment he let out a giggle himself. The situation soon degraded into booming laughter as the two realized exactly what had happened.

"That's the garnet I-" Harry gasped out before once again dissolving into giggles.

"They're guarding an ordinary-" Gabriel choked out, having to resort to leaning on his friend to prevent himself falling on the floor

"-no idea-" Harry barely contained his giggles "-that it's a normal-" At this point it was impossible for words to make their way and the two collapsed onto the floor laughing.

Once the laughter abated minutes later the two were able to stand up, sides aching and out of breath. They shared a mischievous glance and one snap later the room was filled to neck level with downy, peptobismal pink feathers. Another snap had the two in their dorm room just as the sun peeked above the Forbidden Forest.

Knowing that sleep was not coming that night, the two headed down for an early breakfast. The common room was bare and the hallways resembled that of a stereotypical haunted castle, devoid of their usual life.

The great hall, though similarly bare of people was filled with the smells of breakfast wafting from the heaping, untouched platers on the four tables.

With a yawn, Harry plopped down, filling his plate with fluffy chocolate chip pancakes and fist sized, unglazed, flaky cinnamon rolls and began to eat slowly, savoring the incredible cooking of the Hogwarts house elves.

In contrast, Gabriel started piling sweets onto his plate, and stuffing food into his mouth in a way reminiscent of a chipmunk, making soft moans and contented noises all the while. Harry rolled his eyes, ignoring his friend with the skill of years of practice.

Slowly, people started making their way into the hall. Teachers came first, most grumbling and tired, with the exception of McGonagall who Harry was sure simply didn't get tired and Dumbledore (Harry secretly wondered how any person could be so happy this early in the morning, disregarding his chipper wake up several days previous). Snape was almost unnaturally foul tempered and actually growled at them as he passed on his way to the head table.

Next were excitable first years. After that the older Ravens, each carrying a heavy tome with them and some looking like they hadn't gotten a lick of sleep. Hermione made her way down relatively early, not looking completely awake. Gabriel was still eating, though at a marginally slower pace.

The bookworm's face scrunched at the archangel's manners "why are you up so early?"

"Didn't sleep" Harry responded with a shrug. If anything this made the girl even more suspicious.

"And why didn't you sleep?" Hermione's tone was cautiously disapproving.

A slow grin spread across Harry's face as he remembered the events of the night. Hermione almost took a step back, wondering if maybe she would come to regret making friends with the boys.

"Just a little fun" Harry pouted, seeing her look "It should take a few days before anyone notices anything."

"What exactly did you two get up to?" Was the cautious reply, but when Harry opened his mouth to speak she cut him off "No, wait, I don't want to know, plausible deniability and all that."

"Whatever you say" Harry answered, going back to pointedly ignoring the constant stream of food being packed away by his friend.

Hermione soon caught on and the two spent the rest of breakfast talking about everything and nothing as Gabriel continued to draw stares from all around the hall. By the time they had to head off to classes Hermione was halfway between horrified and impressed at the amount of food Gabriel had consumed.

"How . . . where does all of it go?" She stuttered out when the trickster stood up from the table.

"It's all fuel for this body" Gabriel shrugged.

Harry nodded in understanding and the brown haired girl seemed to force herself not to answer, lips pursing with the force of keeping her questions back.

"One day you're going to tell me everything." She stated decisively.

"One day" a small smile crept across Gabriel's face, he liked the girl more and more as time passed and her soul showed her to be an interesting find. He didn't trust her, not yet, but that would come with time. To one who had lived as long as he, trust was not something thrown around casually. Harry trusted her though, and the kid was a fantastic judge of character, most of the time. So he would try, for his little brother he would try.

As it turned out, it was the day after students could sign the sheet saying they would be staying in the castle over break that the 'prank' was noticed. Classes were canceled for the day and the teachers rushed around the castle looking haggard and stressed with pink feathers clinging to their clothes. The suspicion seemed to radiate off their female friend.

"I know you two had something to do with this." She hissed to them from their seat in the great hall during dinner.

"Prove it and we'll tell you all about it." Gabriel smirked, surprising Harry who, though he knew there was a next to non-existent chance of anyone finding anything, was surprised that his friend gave even the barest opportunity to have to reveal something about himself. Harry smiled softly, knowing that for Gabriel this was a gesture of trust and proud of his, no their, bookish friend.

Hermione, not realizing any of this, set her face in determination and began to plot. The first thing she would have to do was find out exactly what had happened. That couldn't be too hard.

To her infinite frustration, it was that hard. The teachers offered her empty placations whenever she began to pry into what had happened and only through piecing together a few clues was she able to gather that there was something valuable hidden in the school and that someone could have taken it but didn't. She asked Hagrid two days after the challenge had been issued.

Badly concealed triumph was etched into every fiber of her being as she left the grounds keeper's hut. She had a staring point. She had a name, one that sounded vaguely familiar too. Flamel. Now if only she could recall where she had heard it and she might be closer to getting the story out of her boys. That thought stopped her. Her boys? She barely knew the two. But the title felt right. Nodding internally, Hermione decided then and there that Harry and Gabriel would always be just that, her boys.

"Arrgh!" Hermione groaned loudly, clapping her most recently finished book onto the side table loudly.

She was lounging in the Hufflepuff common room with Harry, who was also reading, and Gabriel, who was scribbling rapidly on a sheet of parchment and snacking on twizzlers. She had no clue where he had gotten them and was almost positive she would be better off not knowing what was on the parchment.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked, looking up from his own book, which appeared to be something about nordic rune magics. It was a book that, if the situation was any other than what it was, she would have asked to borrow.

But, as the afternoon sun shone softly through the windows of the cozy Hideaway, Hermione pouted at having hit yet another dead end with Flamel.

"I thought I'd finally found something!" The girl tossed her hands in the air, utterly frustrated with the morning's efforts at research. Yet again, she had found nothing on the illusive name she had gleaned from the friendly half giant.

"Here," Harry chuckled, tossing her a chocolate frog "looks like you could use it."

Hermione picked up the small box, smiling brightly at the boy for his gesture. In her time with the two she had learned exactly how much sweets meant to them. For Harry to give her one of his beloved chocolates meant she must have look quite frustrated. She hummed a contented noise as she bit into the sweet, glancing down at the card.

"Hmmm" She acknowledged "I got Dumbledore . . ." She trailed off, her eyes locked on a single name. The name she had been looking for.

With a triumphant cry she snatched the card from the box and, bolting out of her squishy chair, took off for the library. Harry looked on in amusement, anticipating that his friend wouldn't be back that day.

"What do you think she found?" Harry asked Gabriel, who answered back with a shrug and an offered twizzler, not even looking up.

The next day the teachers were once again stirred into an ill concealed panic. Of the student body only Harry and Gabriel had any idea as to why. Rumors spread like wildfire through the students, starting mundane and ending anything but. Hermione was aware of this only peripherally, having spent the majority of the day holed up in the library researching.

It was only until well after curfew that she realized how late it had gotten. With a blush she quickly gathered her things and hurried off towards Gryffindor tower as quietly as she could manage. It was twenty minutes later that her journey was interrupted.

Footsteps echoed down the corridor, steadily getting louder. Beginning to sweat, Hermione ducked into the next classroom. A glance showed that it was the transfiguration classroom and with the footsteps' clacking getting louder by the second the girl quickly ducked under a desk, curling up as small as she could and clamping her hands over her mouth to quiet her breathing.

Beads of cold sweat trickled down her temple as the door creaked open wide, light from outside the door shining in. It was all she could do not to panic, fear the only force preventing her from twitching, from wiping the ticklish droplets of sweat from her face.

The click clack of shoes was accompanied by the scraping of chair legs on the stone floor before both fell silent, replaced soon by a sigh and the insistent skritching of a well loved quill on parchment.

It was the longest hour of Hermione's life, waiting for who she assumed was Professor McGonagall to leave. But leave she did and the girl under the desk let out a sigh of relief as the footsteps faded out of hearing. Slowly peering around the desk to make sure no one was in the room, Hermione made her way towards the door.

It wasn't until she was halfway to the tower that she realized she had something stuck to the bottom of her shoe. It was a small slip of paper. Swearing in her mind, Hermione debated between returning or not, eventually deciding that it was too big a risk to return to her favorite teacher's classroom.

Lifting her foot up, Hermione took the paper off the sole of her shoe she clenched it in her hand, flinching at how loud the noise was in the silent corridor. It took her a few minutes to get back to the tower and she promptly sagged into the couch closest to the ever roaring fire. Relief (and admittedly some disbelief at getting her alright) washed over her and she fought the urge to laugh.

Stretching her arms above her head, the paper crinkled again, reminding her of its presence. Curiosity as to what it contained caused her to pause in considering what to do with it now. Spreading the parchment out, she began to read.

Minerva,

You were correct in your assumptions, the Stone is but a garnet. It seems the obstacles were useless. I fear Nicholas will be furious, we must find the thief as soon as possible. We will assemble to discuss the issue after classes today. I find myself quite fond of cockroach cluster lately.

Albus

Brows furrowing at the last line of the note, Hermione let out a shudder. That sounded disgusting, who knew the Headmaster had such odd tastes. However she could not help but force herself to think of the rest. It took less than a minute for her to connect all the dots, a slow smirk forming on her face.

Oh yes, she was going to have quite a talk with her boys.


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Late again! Though, I didn't really have a schedule so I guess that means I can't really be late . . . sorry. Next chapter should be coming out in about a month hopefully. The main problem with this chapter was that this was the third time with this story that the characters interrupted my not-so-carefully-planned plotline. I love them but . . . writing is hard. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: hahaha . . . nope. Not mine. Never. *tears*

* * *

When Harry and Gabriel came down from the dorms the next morning, discussing the uses of urban legends in pranking, they found Hermione waiting impatiently for them wearing a triumphant smirk. Without a word, the girl grabbed Harry by the wrist and dragged the amused and unresisting boy into a nearby abandoned classroom. Gabriel followed behind the two at a marginally slower pace, chuckling. Once all three had entered the unused room, the bookish girl closed the door with a clack.

"I've figured it out" she stated confidently.

"Figured what out" Harry asked, head cocking to the side. Gabriel just stood back, waiting to see what the girl had discovered.

"That you two somehow snuck past some number of obstacles inside the forbidden third floor corridor, stole the Philosopher's Stone that Nicholas Flamel entrusted to Dumbledore and replaced it with a fake. Somehow there were pink feathers involved and the Teachers have no clue how, or even when any of this occurred, let alone who did it." Hermione huffed, exited to see if she had put the pieces together correctly.

The silence lasted no longer than a split second.

"What's your proof?" Gabriel drawled, though Harry could see the stiffness in his eyes.

"Proof?" Hermione asked, started by the question.

Before Harry could interrupt, Gabriel spoke again "The deal was, you find proof and we tell you" the archangel twirled a lollipop in her direction "what happened. Where's. Your. Proof."

"Ki" Harry pleaded, using his friend's old nickname.

"You want to tell her? Just like that?" Gabriel's tone was challenging "Go ahead, tell her, tell her everything." He was practically seething at the end, though it was only really readily apparent to Harry. Hermione only saw annoyance and distrust directed at herself, when she looked back at this moment she would see what had really happened, the amount of trust Harry had held in her to even consider telling her anything and both boy's reluctance to allow themselves to be hurt again. She would see that Gabriel only wished to protect Harry.

"She's already figured out so much." Harry's eyes begged for the trickster to understand "and . . . well . . ." The 'it's been so long since we've had anybody but ourselves' went unsaid but both boys heard it more fiercely than if it had been shouted.

Hermione felt sharply like she was interrupting a private moment. Unfortunately, Gabriel was not in a cooperative mood.

"Ha!" The trickster barked "You're all the same, so greedy. Did you just conveniently forget what happened last time?"

Harry flinched as if struck and responded in a voice so quiet that it was barely above a whisper and drenched in misery and just a little fury, in the now silent room it stung like fire "no, I haven't forgotten. I can't forget. You know that."

Gabriel twitched, realizing his mistake in brining them up now.

"Erm" Hermione interrupted, her voice disrupting the atmosphere "if this is all about you not wanting me to reveal your secrets, I'd be willing to swear an oath." She knew it was a risk but there was No Way In Hell she was loosing her first friends so soon after she had finally gotten some.

"You'll what?" Harry squeaked both in surprise, he had forgotten she was there, and in shock. He knew the risk she would be taking if she acted on her statement. Gabriel, on the other hand was surprised at the words of the young witch. He knew that she knew exactly what she was suggesting.

Hermione snorted "I, Hermione Jean Granger do swear on my magic to keep the secrets of Harry James Potter and Gabriel."

Gabriel blinked as the magic swirled around the girl, he had certainly not expected that. The earnest expression on Hermione's face as the magic settled showed quite well that she did not regret her decision.

"Sorry Gabriel," Hermione blushed "I can never pronounce your last name correctly. I figured it would be better if I just skipped it."

"It's fine!" Harry blurted out, still reeling from what his friend had done "Perfect actually, totally cool, don't worry about it."

The bookish witch narrowed her eyes in suspicion but decided to leave it alone for the moment. The two were obviously reluctant to part with their secrets and if she pushed now she wouldn't get anywhere. They would tell her eventually, she'd make sure of it.

Harry was beyond glad his friend decided to stay silent, he'd have enough trouble getting Gabriel to reveal even a little as it was. There was no way in heaven or hell his brother was going to reveal it all now. Trying would only lead to an Incident.

"You have a free period right before lunch today, correct?" Gabriel asked, mind whirring with the implications of the girl's oath.

"Ye-es" Hermione answered cautiously.

"Good, if we don't get moving soon breakfast will be over. We'll talk then." Gabriel stated, with a nod, serious expression melting from his face as a lopsided smile replaced it "now then, let's go get some pancakes."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow "Don't you have class then?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts" Harry shrugged "I doubt the paranoid loony will even notice we're gone. No way he'd assign detention or take points."

"That's not the point" Hermione sighed.

"It's not like we can understand any of his lectures anyway." Harry huffed

"Maybe so, but it's the principle of the thing." Hermione argued as the three made their way out the door towards the great hall.

Gabriel trailed behind, not bothering to hide a smile. Maybe this girl would be good for Harry. A warmth spread in his chest as he watched the two children bicker, it seemed that without him even noticing, a new member had joined their little family. Now, they could only wait and see if she could handle what was to come.

The two bickered all through breakfast, neither budging an inch. Both were pouting as breakfast ended but it was decided that the conversation could wait until after classes. Much to Gabriel's amusement, Harry pouted through the morning. It took the entire great hall being completely emerged in bright green jello courtesy of the Weasley twins for him to snap out of it.

The archangel huffed in relief, pouting Harry had three modes. The first, Harry was huffy, hunched over and more or less looked like a downtrodden, rebellious puppy. The second mode, his little brother constantly snarked at everything that moved and internally plotted revenge. Third and most aggravating was when he glared at anything that had the audacity to cross his field of vision, grumbled and acted really, really emo. Harry had been in the third mode before he had been snapped out of it and Gabriel, with all his ancient, celestial patience had been this close to throwing the boy into a pit of bunnies and yelling at him to get over it. Sure, it had been funny at first, but theres only so much an archangel can take!

Luckily for everyone, Harry had been back to normal by lunch and he and Hermione bickered through the meal about a book the girl had found. Apparently, it was a book of norse mythology and Harry felt it his duty to defend Loki, or more accurately Gabriel, against some of the more scathing descriptions of his friend. Hermione was reluctant to let go of the book's descriptions but eventually, and quite intelligently, decided to drop it.

Classes passed, dinner came and went and both Hermione and Harry were twitching, though for very different reasons. Hermione was exited, Harry on the other hand was on the verge of a panic attack. Gabriel was Not Happy about the situation. The young witch may have sworn a vow to keep their secrets but had not given one to accept them once she found out. He liked her, she was a genuinely good person and was this close to becoming a part of their rag tag little group. But this was not enough for him to trust her.

Sure, he could have easily claimed that they were his secrets and that he wasn't sharing but Harry cared about this girl. Unfortunately, unless he left or pulled the Powerful-Supernatural-Being-So-Do-What-I-Say card, there wasn't a way out of this. He would never leave Harry and the second option might not even work, his little brother was stubborn after all. Harry might never forgive him if he just grabbed the boy and took off.

Sadly, it seemed his smartest option was to talk. Despite common opinion, he was actually quite smart.

The cramped room was stuffed with furniture, seemingly a storing place for it. The two boys knew better though and with a vicious kick aimed at a stone brick one of the walls disappeared to reveal a cushy little room, with no windows but a gigantic fireplace, torches and a couple of chairs and a loveseat. Gabriel had set it up for this meeting with a little help from Harry and a little trickster magic. During Defense Against the Dark Arts of course, mostly just to piss Hermione off. No one could hear what was said but the three of them, no matter how close they were, and calming charms were woven through the walls, ensuring that Hermione wouldn't freak out. Well, not that much anyway.

The girl looked around curiously and plopped down on one of the chairs. Gabriel covertly lead his anxious friend to the loveseat, sitting down next to him and across from the bookish witch.

"Gabe?" Harry asked, having calmed down a little.

Gabriel huffed and leaned forward, face growing serious. Hermione's back straightened, sensing how serious her usually carefree friend was.

"You swore an oath" Gabriel started with, voice flat "that is the only reason you're going to be hearing any of this."

Harry frowned but didn't interrupt. The witch flinched, hurt crossed her face but Hermione similarly stayed silent.

"Maybe, this would have come out in the future anyway. Knowing Harry, you probably would have been told at some point, probably years from now." The archangel continued, sound a tad more nonchalant than before "But since you swore an oath, and I sort of promised, and Harry insisted, you're being told now."

Hermione nodded firmly, though she was a bit worried about what it was if such a secret was this big a deal. Gabriel stood, vessel changing back to its adult state, clothes growing with it. Hermione looked like she was busting with questions, biting her lip to keep them back.

"Pleasure to meet you, allow me reintroduce myself, the name's Loki." Gabriel smirked widely, snapping. Sparkly confetti rained from the ceiling, a basket of lollipops appeared in his hand, extended towards the girl.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, unimpressed and a little emotionally bruised "You could have just said you weren't intending to tell me, the effects are a bit much."

"Ehehehe" Harry twisted his fingers anxiously "yeah, well, he's kinda telling the truth."

"Yu-p" Gabriel grinned

"Really" Hermione said sarcastically, hiding her hurt at her friends continued lies.

"Lollipop?" Gabriel asked, instead of answering, rewarded with an incredulous glance before she spoke again.

"Prove it." The young witch challenged, aware of how she echoed what her friend had said to her just this morning.

Gabriel laughed, feeling a little pride at the girls actions. Harry simply smirked, looking at his best friend for what to do next. The ex-archangel reached into his pocket, pulling out the stick he carried with him as a fake wand and handing it to the young witch in front of him.

"This is my wand, correct?" Gabriel asked, nodding his head towards her.

Hermione nodded back decisively, instantly recognizing the distinctive scale carvings that covered the slim piece of golden wood. At the girl's confirmation he plucked the stick out of her hands and snapped it in half and handed the pieces back to the shocked silent girl.

"Look at it" He chuckled, waving an uncaring hand towards the carved wood. Really, he liked the wand, it was one of a pair he had made himself and Harry when the boy was younger and the two use to play Wizards and Dragons. After the girl inspected it he planned to repair it.

Hermione still a bit shocked but peered at the broken stick resting in her hands, immediately realizing what the trickster wanted her to see. The "wand" she held in her hands had no core. When she had gotten her wand, Hermione had launched herself into research about the wizarding tool. Everything she had read had claimed this was impossible. A wand would not function without a core. But she was sure this was Gabriel's wand, she'd held it once before and it had all the little scratches and dings of the real one.

"How do you-" Hermione started looking up at her friend but was interrupted by the sound of snapping fingers.

Accompanying the sound came two scantily dressed, large breasted blondes standing just behind and to each side of the archangel.

Hermione blinked twice, staring wide-eyed as her mind tried to frantically come up with ways the women could get into the school.

"They aren't real" Gabriel shrugged "or, well, they are real, just not alive or human or anything. They're magical constructs."

She turned to Harry and stared accusingly.

"Wasn't me" He protested, hands coming up in a placating gesture "I'm not that advanced."

Hermione swung back around to face Gabriel, who just smirked. Seeing that the girl was still skeptical, he raised one hand to snap, getting rid of the girls and transporting the three on top of the Eiffel Tower. Hermione, as soon as she got her bearings, shrieked at the hight they currently stood, diving towards Harry and latching onto her friend, shutting her eyes tight.

"Gabe" Harry warned, covering the faint traces of amusement in his voice rather well.

With a widening grin, Gabriel transported them back into the room they not even a minute previously.

Once back on the couch, with coaxing from Harry, Hermione cracked her eyes open. Letting out a sight of relief the young witch turned to her two friends. One of the two was grinning widely and unrepentantly and the other looked a little bashful but was smiling slightly as well. Hermione let out a long suffering sigh.

Loki, huh? Hermione thought a bit and decided that she could believe her friends, for the time being anyway. This would require research.

Harry would readily admit that the grin that split the face of his first human friend in years was more than a bit terrifying. It would seem a bit of reading was in order. Harry could deal with that.

"Okay" Hermione proclaimed "But I've got questions."

"Figured" Gabriel chuckled, body shrinking back to child sized "but first off, you might want to research-"

"You aren't going to distract me with a new topic now!" Hermione harumphed, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Okay, okay, I guess I won't tell you then?" Gabriel laughed softly.

"What, NO! Tell me." They young witch demanded indignantly, no one would ever deny her an opportunity to learn if she had anything to say about it.

"You sure you want to know?" Gabriel asked, teasing.

"YES!" Hermione yelled, though she was smiling a little, and doing a bad job of hiding it.

"Hmmmmm" Gabriel tapped the point of his chin thoughtfully, then announced in an overly chipper tone "Nope."

Harry laughed, a knot untying itself in his heart knowing his friend had accepted Gabriel.


	9. Chapter 8

_**TO THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THE NEW UPDATE: THIS IS THE NEW UPDATE. I SPLIT A CHAPTER IN TWO. THIS IS THE NEW UPDATE.**_

AN: Heyo! I know I'm _**LATE**__**.**_. By like ha;f a year really. The excuse involves a good portion of my life story so . . . no. However, if all goes as planned I'll have like triple the amount of time to write as I do now, at least.

Disclaimer: Sadly, not even close to mine.

* * *

Hermione sighed, waiting just outside the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Gabriel were late. Not that there was anything unusual about that, however she had been waiting for a solid quarter of an hour for the two to arrive. Usually they weren't this late. Letting out a second sigh, the young witch reached into her bag and pulled out a thin, worn book. She had borrowed it from her friends, apparently Gabriel's library was huge. Though, seeing how little the jokester actual read, she suspected it had been mostly for show until Harry came along.

Quick, pattering footsteps burst through the silence, startling Hermione. A young Hufflepuff burst around the corner, spotted her and changed direction towards her.

"H-hide me" the boy panted out, looking around worriedly.

"What?" Hermione blinked

"P-please" He begged, eyes widening as the faint sound of other footsteps could be heard growing louder.

"Okay, just" Hermione looked towards the Gryffindor portrait, damn, the Fat Lady was out "Erhm, just uh . . ."

"Please!" The boy asked, even more panicked now.

Hermione grabbed her wand and tried to think of something, mind finally stopping on a spell they had learned a week earlier. Sure, it was a Bad Idea but with the desperate look on the boy's face and the now thundering footsteps Hermione ignored that and pointed her wand at the Puff, muttering and concentrating and hoping with all she had that it would work.

Then the boy started to shrink and she let out a sigh of relief. The boy, stared at her wide eyed in shock. Hermione, hearing the footsteps about to round the corner threw a spare coat she had draped on her arm over the six inch tall boy and hissed at him to say still and quiet.

Not a second later three upperclassmen, not wearing anything that could identify their house, skidded around the corner, glanced in her direction and continued running down the passageway. With a blink the young witch realized that one of them was sporting a pair of neon orange floppy rabbit ears.

With a relieved sigh, Hermione crouched down and lifted her coat off the tiny boy and, after a moment's pause to remember the counter spell, turned him back to his original size. They stood staring at each other for a moment before the Hufflepuff launched himself at her, wrapping her in a hug. Hermione, not entirely sure what to do, returned the hug awkwardly. Something seemed to break in the boy and he started sobbing, muttering thank-yous as he clung harder.

Lowering them both to the ground, the young witch rubbed his back comfortingly. More than a little lost and not entirely comfortable with the situation but she knew that if their positions were reversed she would want someone to be there for her and she was more than willing to be there for whoever this boy was.

Harry and Gabriel, masters of dramatic timing, took that moment to enter the hallway, snickering quietly to each other. Harry raised his eyebrows and blinked slowly when he saw Hermione and the boy, who was still sobbing quietly and clinging to her.

Gabriel sent her a quizzical look, getting a matching one and a small shake of the head in return. Next to him Harry sighed nearly inaudibly and approached the two sitting on the floor, plopping down next to them.

"Neville?" Harry queried.

The boy, Neville, tensed for a second before slowly turning to look at the other young wizard. After a moment, Neville's eyes widened and, obviously realizing he position he was in, catapulted himself back and away from Hermione, stuttering apologies.

The other three traded looks, trying to decide what to do. Eventually, Hermione straightened her back and turned towards the blushing boy.

"Why were you being chased?" She asked softly.

Neville up for a second, surprised "W-well, uh" he muttered "Th-they were saying th-that H-Harry was . . . ah"

"It's okay Neville" Harry reassured

"Th-they said you were e-evil and a bad p-person and w-weak all b-because you weren't what th-they expected you w-would be" Neville said in a rush, looking at them nervously.

"Well, it wasn't your fault" Hermione stated firmly "we know you aren't the same as them."

"Yup" Gabriel pitched in for the first time in the conversation "but they didn't chase you just 'cause you walked by did they? What happened after that?"

"W-well, uh . . . w-what they said was w-wrong so I k-kinda . . . uh" Neville stuttered slightly, fiddling with the hem of his shirt nervously.

"Does this have anything to do with the rabbit ears I saw on the tallest one?" Hermione asked slowly.

Neville's deep blush answered that one.

"Way to go Nev!" Harry grinned.

"W-well, uh, I couldn't j-just let them say th-those th-things about you." Neville muttered, a small smile on his face.

"We're proud of you kiddo!" Gabriel smirked, it was nice to see they boy could take a stand when he needed to.

"You're a k-kid t-too" Said boy murmured petulantly, though he was visibly happier at the complement.

Hermione choked on air trying to contain a laugh. Neville looked at her for a second before he shrugged and visibly let go of his curiosity.

"By the way Neville, we'd been meaning to ask you about something." Harry turned to the other boy curiously "How'd you know that we weren't, uh, us a while ago?"

"Oh, w-well, uh, you j-just didn't feel th-the s-same." Neville answered, though it was obvious he didn't really understand it himself.

Harry shrugged. Hermione looked to be in serious thought. After a minute the witch turned to look at the timid boy again.

"What do I feel like?" She asked.

"W-well, uh, like . . . birdsong and old books . . . and h-hot chocolate." Neville blushed again, looking at her briefly before turning away.

"What do I feel like?" Harry asked, catching on. Gabriel just stared long and hard at the boy.

Neville bit his lip "like . . . like, uh butterscotch a-and fire and s-snakeskin."

"And me?" Gabriel asked quietly, intensely focused on the nervous boy.

"S-sweet butter and icy deep l-lakes and s-scorching f-feathers and s-smooth copper." Neville was quieter now, starting to curl in on himself a little.

"And the doubles?" Gabriel stared harder. Harry began to fidget nervously, he wanted to know but could tell his sorta-friend was getting uncomfortable.

"Cheap candy" Neville muttered, smiling a little.

Gabriel grinned wide, trowing an arm around his year-mate's shoulders "That's one interesting gift you've got there Neville old buddy old pal."

Neville smiled, perking up a little. The four stood, gathering their belongings, and headed to dinner. Hermione was a bit disappointed her two friends didn't have the time to give her a lesson on some of the easier secret passages, but was more than happy with the conclusion to her afternoon.

~)0(~

"What are your Christmas plans Neville?" Hermione asked eagerly, nearly bouncing up and down in her butter yellow chair. The date students left for Christmas break was less than a week away. Hermione was the most exited of their little group, now even paying any attention to the book sitting unopened in her lap.

"My Gran probably h-has s-something planned. I really h-hope it isn't another gala." Neville, who had been adopted into the patchwork group, answered. His voice sounded much quieter in the noisy Hufflepuff Hideaway.

"Harry?" Hermione turned to her first friend.

"We're staying here at the castle." Harry commented absentmindedly, staring at a brightly colored flower that was tormenting one of the prefects. It was brilliant. The amorous flower was almost cooing at the boy.

"What about your relatives?" Hermione nagged, concerned.

Harry shrugged "they don't really care." It still stung, but hey, you can't win them all.

Hermione frowned at him, but let the subject drop.

Neville noticed nobody had said anything about Gabriel's relatives, but didn't mention it. He figured that if they wanted to tell him about it, they would eventually.

A loud yelp cut off any further conversation, all four turned to the entrance to the room. An upper year Gryff was held aloft and immobilized by the vines surrounding the door.

"Carter?" The only prefect in the room asked, trying to untangle himself from the attacking flower.

"Little help?" The Gryff, Carter, responded weakly, tugging one arm.

"How did you get stuck, they're only supposed to react to impure intentions? What are you even doing here anyway?" The prefect asked, finally shoving off the difficult plant. The flower drooped disappointedly.

"I was just here to pick up my girlfriend." Carter muttered. Everyone heard. The prefect started laughing first and was soon followed by the vast majority of the room. The rest watched embarrassed or appalled. Hermione was stuck between all three, her face contorting in a way that set those around her off even more.

"Grace!" One girl announced loudly "Your boyfriend's here!"

"What has he done this time!" Carter's girlfriend shouted back from the girls dorms.

"He came in with 'impure intentions'." Another girl yelled up, this was followed by another round of laughter.

Grace, a pretty blonde upper year, came trotting down the stairs into the common room, grinning at the, now burningly red faced, boy in the doorway.

"Zak?" She turned to the prefect "Can you let him down now?"

"Yeah!" Came a voice from deeper in the corridor behind the Gryffindor "I have plans today too, you know."

Gabriel, who was picking himself off the floor, winded from laughter, collapsed in snickers. Neville clamped his hands around his mouth to smother the sound.

The prefect drew his wand, pointed it at the dutiful vines, and muttered something. Carter was dropped unceremoniously in a heap on the floor. The second year behind Cater in the passageway gave the older boy a vicious kick as he stepped over the Lion and continued, dignified, to his dorms. Harry, who was still in stitches on the floor, began to gasp at the lack of oxygen as he laughed harder.

Grace laughed good naturedly, picked up her flushed boyfriend, and dragged him out into the hall. The four friends, pulling themselves together, continued their discussion of Christmas plans. Nobody mentioned the occasional snicker that interrupted the chat.

~)0(~

"Who's a good puppy?" Harry cooed, petting the belly of the giant dog with both hands "You are! You are!"

The students had left earlier that morning, unfortunately waking those staying behind with their bustling. Hufflepuffs weren't known for subtlety for a reason. After a respectable amount of good natured morning grumbling, the last fist year Hufflepuffs left in the castle decided to visit their favorite gigantic dog-friend.

Gabriel was scratching under two of the head's chins. For the third head he had conjured a large, meaty bone. Fluffy was thoroughly enjoying the company of the pair of Puffs.

The door swung open. Wide, innocent eyes fixed on the figure dominating the doorway.

"What're you two doin' in 'ere?" Hagrid's voice cut through the guilty silence.

"Er . . ." Harry articulated intelligently. Luckily, he was saved having to answer by the giant dog yelping happily and bounding over to the giant man.

After a bit of rearranging, Hagrid was sitting on the ground with one guilty faced boy and one far-too-innocent boy shaped being of celestial intent.

"Sorry Hagrid" Harry spoke first "He was just so cute and sweet. You can't expect us to stay away from that."

Hagrid was torn. On one hand, he agreed completely. Fluffy was a gentile, playful soul. He wouldn't hurt the boys. Harry was right, he was cute. On the other hand . . . Professor Dumbledoor said it was dangerous for students to be up here. After much internal deliberation Hagrid decided that really, who was he to deny the two young'uns a puppy?

"You boys wanna see sumthin' else?" The kindly man asked.

"Can we stay with Fluffy a little longer first?" Gabriel begged with wide eyes.

"Pleeaase" Harry added.

"'Course!" Hagrid boomed happily.

~)0(~

Christmas Eve came fast. The two friends had joyously spent their time exploring the castle, setting up prank booby traps as they went. No one had triggered one yet, but they had high hopes for once school stared back up again. While they had yet to break into the Hufflepuff Map Room, they were familiarizing themselves with every nook and cranny of the castle they could get their hands on. Honestly, finding a room you had never been in and didn't know the location of in relation to other rooms in a magic castle that switched its floor plan on a whim was way harder than it was made out to be. Which was saying quite a lot given how hard that sounded.

They had run into the Terror Twin a few times, exchanged silent acknowledgment, and continued on. It was surprising, that the Weasleys were staying in the castle, but it didn't really matter all that much.

"Ki" Harry called quietly as they entered the first year dorms after a day of exploration. He still used his friend's old nickname at times.

"Yeah kiddo?" The Trickster responded, sitting on the trunk placed at the end of his bed.

"I know things have been different lately" Harry started, clasping his hand around the small wrapped box in his pocket "but I thought we could exchange presents tonight. Like we always do."

Gabriel quirked a grin and stood, fishing around under his bed for a large, thin box. When he turned around, Harry had the archangel's present in his hands. In silent accord, they bot maneuvered to sit facing each other on Harry's bed.

Harry held out his box first. It was a cube barely a few inches tall wrapped in bright green shiny paper with a gauzy golden bow on top. Gabriel, setting his present for his younger brother beside him, ripped into the present. Green wrapping paper confetti erupted around the two and the bow slowly drifted back towards the ground. Inside was a box of thin, pale wood. Gabriel opened it carefully and gasped.

There rested a ring. In the front center was an open circle. Stretching from the circle were three pair of delicate wings, descending in size. The top pair, the largest, was a brilliant apricot gold. They were long enough so the tips crossed in a small x. The next pair a deep, glinting bronze which stretched so they were only separated by a few scant millimeters. The last and smallest pair were practically glowing in the low light, an iridescent copper that made it barely half way around the curve of the ring. The item itself was maybe half an inch tall and made for an adult hand. As Gabriel slipped it on reverently, it resized itself with a swish.

"How?" Gabriel whispered still staring at the gift.

"I had some lessons from Hephaestus when he made my glasses. It was hard, but worth it I think." Harry answered with an awkward shrug.

Gabriel looked up and launched himself at the boy across from him, enveloping Harry in a crushing hug. If the archangels eyes were suspiciously bright, Harry never mentioned it.

After a moment, the elder regained himself and pulled away, presenting Harry his gist with a grin and a flourish. Harry reached out and took it with a theatrical half bow. The boy opened the present slowly, taking care not to rip the silver paper. Under the paper was box made of thin cardboard, which he opened slowly. Harry set the lid aside before he looked in and grinned.

The box contained a dreamcatcher. The frame was carved of fragrant cedar wood and woven through with thick, rugged twine to form a pattern like a spiderweb in the center. Three leather cords hung from the main piece. On the left was a bundle plumage from a dark, shiny raven, on the right were three colorful feathers from some kind of tropical bird. Upon the center string hung a single, tall quill. It was a beautiful gold edged in brilliant white. Harry smiled softly. He had seen those colors before, protecting him from malicious vines.

"I know you still have nightmares sometimes so I figured -" Gabriel babbled before cutting himself off abruptly.

"Its perfect." Harry responded, standing on the bed and using the barest trickle of magic he could form without a wand or an open wound to coax the sandstone walls into forming a small jutting spike where he hung his gift.

"See you in the morning." Gabriel called softly as he made his way to his own bed.

"Yeah" Harry responded, settling under his bed's soft quilt.

~)0(~

Christmas morning, unlike most of the year, was rather cheery. Harry and Gabriel, having gotten up a bit late, decided to head down for breakfast before opening the mountain of presents under the tree in the Puff's common room. Being two of three in their house still here for the break, they assumed rightly most of the presents were for them.

In the great hall they stuffed their faces full of good Christmas food as fast as possible before rushing back up to the Hideaway. They were alone in the room, although the pile of wrapping paper indicated that the only Puff other than them staying had finished up and left.

The two friends shared a conspiratorial grin and dove headfirst into the pile, metaphorically (though it was a near thing).

A few nicknacks and candy from their dorm mates were the first to go. Hermione had given them both books, unsurprisingly. Harry had received a book on hairstyling, which was only half a gag gift and Gabriel a book of Norse myths about him, which was, again, only half a gag gift. By this time Harry had either heard or read most of the ancient stories about his friend and laughed at the gift instead of trying to steal it like he would have a few year ago.

Neville's gift was surprising. Even though Harry knew he had talked to the boy a few times about gardening, which Harry enjoyed as a hobby and Neville as a lifestyle, the paper seed packet surprised him. Reading what looked to be the Neville's writing on the small paper case, he found it was a bag of the other boy's favorite lettuce. Harry was glad of the gift, but unsure if the estimation of his growing skills, or lack thereof, was just his imagination. After all, you have to have a very particular set of talents to kill lettuce. Gabriel had received a plastic jack o' lantern. He loved it.

The Weasley Twins had spring loaded paint into a pair of boxes. Great minds think alike.

Other than the gifts from their friends here at school, they received a few from other gods and goddesses. It was funny, the story of how that had started.

Harry had been his small, eight year old self, with the most pitiful set of puppy dog eyes you'd ever seen. Gabriel, though he knew him as Loki then, had brought a few friends over for cake. Somehow, the subject of Christmas had come up and Harry, looking spectacularly beaten down (or so he had been told), had announced that he'd never had a Christmas before. Apparently, everyone at the table had felt so bad that when Christmas came around not even a month later, every single one of them plus a few had shown up, presents in hand.

Harry remembered crying he was so overwhelmed. After he had been consoled and eaten a healthy breakfast of eggnog pancakes, everyone had settled down to open presents. Not seeing any presents for his first friend, the little boy had asked Gabriel innocently where his presents were. When he was told the story later, Gabriel had mentioned how hard it was to keep from laughing as he distracted Harry long enough for the sweating gods to conjure or cobble together extra presents for the Trickster. The tradition had never stopped. It was one of his fondest memories.

Now, however, it meant extra loot. LOOT!

Hephaestus had made him a little bronze snitch, which chirped and followed him around cheerfully. Hecate had given him chocolate. Gwydion had sent a falconry lure so he could play with Hedwig. Gabriel's children, who considered him something of a little brother, had given him something in a skull bottle that Gabriel had snatched away as soon as he opened the box. Harry figured it was probably alcohol. They had all gotten their father's sense of humor.

Anansi, a spider god, had given him a handwritten book of legends, which smelled like the smoke and home. Olivander had written a little book on wandlore. He has sure Hermione would want to borrow it. There were a few others too, notably a jug of glitter from Puck. Harry would say he had gotten a pretty good haul.

Standing up quietly, he crept over to his friend and tacked the archangel to the floor in a hug. The Trickster laughed and snapped their presents up to the dorms. He'd worm what the archangel got out of him soon enough.

They had some havoc to wreak.


End file.
